Bajando la Guardia
by LiagibaVolturi
Summary: Edward abandona a Bella meses antes de su boda, un día entes de su cumpleaños número 19 sumida en su depresión decide ir a Volterra para que acaben con su vida, lo que no esperaba es que tendría una nueva vida, una nueva familia, un nuevo amor, hasta que Edward regresa, y todo en la perfecta vida que llevaba Bella cambia.
1. Una nueva vida

**_Los dos primeros capítulos son basados en el fanfic de Jakie M. V "Corazón de Cristal" que está en la página, del capítulo tres en adelante son míos completamente._**

* * *

**Bajando la Guardia.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Una nueva vida.**

Todo el amor que llegué a sentir por Edward alguna vez se esfumó con el paso del tiempo, desde aquel momento en que me abandonó por segunda vez, alegando que él había encontrado a su pareja, su verdadera pareja. Me sumergí en una depresión, peor a la anterior, y ya no tenía a Jacob conmigo, él se había ido a la universidad de Florida, a la que mi madre quería que fuese yo, de todas formas nuestra amistad no era tan buena desde que se enteró que me iba a casar con Edward… y ese beso… en ocasiones recuerdo lo tonta que fui, Jacob me daba todo y yo no lo supe ver, mi corazón se encontraba hecho pedazos, aún no puedo creer que un de repente, con todo lo de la boda casi listo se fuera, y no solo él, todos.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 19, para ser honesta no entré a la universidad, Charlie y Renee piensan que tomé un año sabático. Me puse a recordar todo lo vivido desde aquel momento en que lo conocí, debí hacerle caso a sus amenazas, a sus advertencias, de no acercarme a él, pero no lo hice.  
Detuve mis pensamientos en un recuerdo, aquel momento en que fui a salvar a Edward a Volterra, donde conocí a la guardia de los Volturi. La sangre se me heló por unos segundos, ellos sabían que debía ser inmortal por conocer el secreto, o morir. Aun anhelaba con ser inmortal, ser vampiresa, ser... poderosa.  
Tomé mi decisión, me iría a Volterra, iría frente a Aro para que hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo, eso haría. Seguramente si los Cullen siguieran aquí estarían tratando de convencerme que no fuera, principalmente Alice… reí internamente, era obvio que yo nunca les importé...

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo usual, Charlie se había ido de pesca, así que mi plan marcharía a la perfección, tomé todos mis ahorros, pasaporte y las maletas que había empacado el día anterior, bajé y dejé todo cerca de la puerta, me dirigí a la cocina a comer un poco de cereal mientras le escribía una nota a Charlie, diciéndole que tenía muchas ganas de viajar hacía allá y que me perdonara por no haberlo esperado a que volviera para despedirme, pero fue una decisión repentina y el avión salía en una hora, le dije incrédulamente que regresaría en 3 días, no pude evitar llorar mientras la escribía. Había tomado la decisión de pedirle la muerte a Aro, yo no tenía el valor suficiente como para suicidarme, tampoco quería vivir eternamente si solo sufriría.

Salí de casa un poco apresurada y me subí a la camioneta, arranqué y me dispuse a llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle.  
Mi viaje transcurrió en unas horas, pero tenía un presentimiento, algo punzaba en mi corazón, algo me lo oprimía, sentía como si me estuviesen siguiendo, pero no le tomé importancia, últimamente había estado un poco paranoica con eso de cumplir años. No me detuve, solamente para llenar el tanque de combustible. Hasta que por fin llegué al aeropuerto, bajé y entré, el lugar se encontraba con mucha gente pero se podía caminar tranquilamente. Arrastré mis cosas hasta llegar al mostrador y tomar el primer vuelo hacia Volterra. Tenía suerte, el que vuelo que había, partía en media hora. Pasé por el escáner y me dirigí a esperar la llamada.  
-Pasajeros con vuelo hacia Volterra, Italia favor de dirigirse a la sala bg- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.  
No supe que más pasó de ahí, y cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba en el avión ya sentada en mi lugar; estaba un poco vacío, tal vez era por las fechas, no era una época muy turística que digamos. Recargué la cabeza en la ventanilla, hoy era un día nublado, recordé aquella vez que Edward me llevó a jugar beisbol con su familia, -¿Pero en qué estás pensando Bella?, por favor, deja de pensar en él.- me dije a mi misma mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pasé mi vista una última vez por la ventanilla, sabía que ya no regresaría, hasta que algo llamó mi atención, un joven de cabello cobrizo asomándose por los grandes cristales del aeropuerto. Mi respiración se contuvo, era él, era Edward, que observaba directamente el avión donde yo me encontraba,  
-¡¿Pero cómo?!- dije en voz alta, una señora que estaba enseguida de mi volteó a verme asustada, -¿Estás bien niña?- me dijo amablemente,  
-Aaahh- reí tímidamente – Sí, lo que pasa es que he recordado que olvidé algo, pero es muy tarde ya para bajarme del avión… muy tarde…- dije eso mientras me recargaba de nuevo sobre la ventanilla pero sin mirar nada.  
-Espero que no haya sido nada muy importante- me dijo la señora que me regalaba una sonrisa muy reconfortante,  
-No, puedo conseguir otro- le dije.  
Me puse el cinturón antes que todos y cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir, pero no logré conciliar el sueño con Edward en mi mente, no podía, no creía que estuviera exactamente él en el aeropuerto de Seattle. El volver a verlo aunque sea tan solo un segundo... mi respiración se contuvo pero no sentí lo mismo que antes, no se me acelero el corazón como yo creía que lo haría, pero seguía inquieta, con la opresión en el pecho, algo presentía, algo me decía que en el viaje pasaría algo.  
No supe cuando pasó, pero de pronto entre la plática que la señora tenía conmigo mis parpados se cerraron, dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, una azafata me movía delicadamente mientras me decía que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, tenía puesta una frazada, pero el cinturón aun lo tenía puesto, cosa que le agradecí a la señora, le devolví su frazada mientras le pedía disculpas por haberme quedado dormida, la señora me sonreía diciéndome que no había problema, que estaba acostumbrada a que sus hijos hicieran eso. Aterrizamos, y de pronto como si estuviese hechizada una melodía empezó a sonar en mi mente olvidándome de mi equipaje, tomé el primer taxi que hallé y le dije el lugar al que tenía que ir. Ese día iba completamente de negro, un pantalón entubado con mis típicos tenis viejos, una camisa polo negra y una chaqueta negra, me vestí así para mi funeral, deseando que apenas llegue a Volterra la muerte venga a mí. El viaje en el taxi duró unas horas, hasta que se detuvo delante del gran reloj, donde una vez salvé a Edward de la muerte. Bajé casi por inercia, para después pagarle al taxista. Me adentré en el edificio, tratando de seguir y recordar el camino que hicimos la última vez que estuve aquí. Me adentré al ascensor, la música de fondo comenzó a sonar pero me fastidió a grados mayores.

Al salir, llegué a recepción, donde Gianna estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, a decir verdad me sorprendió que aun fuera humana, al verme llegar frunció ligeramente el ceño para verme después interrogante, pero antes de comenzar a hablar, apareció ante mi Jane, seguía igual de hermosa, como un ángel, que duele con tan solo verla por su belleza, pero no tenía nada de ángel, se podría asemejar a un demonio, un dulce demonio hermoso.  
-¿Qué haces aquí humana?- me dijo como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras mientras me taladraba con la mirada.  
-Vine a hablar con Aro- respondí y mi propia voz me sorprendió, sonaba tan tranquila y controlada.  
-Sígueme- me ordenó, cosa que hice sin pensarlo siguiéndola por los mismos pasillos que recordaba.

Al entrar a la sala donde se encontraban todos, se giraron a verme, claro ya habían advertido que una humana había entrado al castillo.  
-Isabella, pero que grata sorpresa- dijo Aro mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a mi lado.  
-Igualmente Aro- le respondí de manera fría, ni yo misma me reconocía.  
-Veo… que sigues siendo humana- me dijo con odio Caius.  
-Es que… me ha dejado, Edward Cullen, se marchó sin cumplir su promesa- ¿Yo acababa de decir eso?, ¿Fui capaz de delatar a los Cullen?, sí, eso hice yo sola. Me sentía tan valiente...  
-Es una pena- susurro Marcus desde su asiento.  
-Así que he venido yo misma a recibir la muerte- les dije mientras mantenía mi frente y orgullo muy en alto.  
-No- dijo Aro, desconcertando a todos incluyéndome a mí- no te mataré, te convertiré.  
No tenía palabras, ningún sonido salía de mi boca, no sabía si asustarme o alegrarme, era lo que siempre quise.  
-La última y única vez que viniste, supe que tenías un don que se manifestaba ya desde humana, por eso te convertiré y te unirás a nosotros- dijo Aro con su sonrisa maquiavélica que lo definía.

Sin poder evitarlo, segundos después sentí como unas agujas clavarse en mi cuello, como la vez que James me mordió en la muñeca, pero esta vez era peor. Esta vez no había alguien que calmara ese dolor, sentía que me quemaba por dentro. Sin poder evitarlo caí al suelo gritando y gimiendo de dolor, implorando que me matasen, que me arrancasen la cabeza o el corazón para apaciguar el dolor que sentía. Me retorcía para ver si así podía calmarlo, pero aumentaba cada vez más, sin que lo llegase a evitar. Perdí la conciencia del tiempo, tal vez ya habían pasado años y yo ahí todavía retorciéndome de dolor. De pronto como si fuese por arte de magia, el dolor se iba yendo de mi cuerpo para concentrarse en el centro de mi pecho, en mi corazón.  
Segundos después ya no sentía nada, tal vez mis ruegos fueron escuchados y me habían asesinado, pero pude mover los dedos de mi mano, entonces ahí comprendí y recordé lo que Aro había hecho, condenándome a vivir eternamente en la soledad, ¿Pero desde un principio eso fue lo que quería, no?..

Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con una vista bastante mejorada: poder ver hasta las partículas de polvo era algo completamente asombroso.  
-Al fin despiertas- me dijo una voz melodiosa que me sacó de mi asombro e inmediatamente me encontraba en la esquina de la habitación agazapada, lista para atacar, volteé a ver a mi acompañante, yo lo recordaba fugazmente, el hermano de Jane, era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, mi recuerdo sobre él no le hacía justicia a la belleza que su piel desprendía, pero había algo más, un aroma atrayente que él emanaba me atraía como un insecto a la luz, su cabello marrón estaba un poco más corto y unos pocos mechones caían por su frente dejándolo ver muy atractivo.  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunté mientras relajaba un poco mi postura para acabar con una relajada y despreocupada.  
-¿Me has olvidado hu... neófita?- se corrigió al notar que me llamaría humana una vez más.-En fin, soy Alec, el hermano de Jane.  
Su voz sonaba sin emoción alguna, pero sus ojos reflejaban un gesto de curiosidad, tal vez por mí, otra vez era el juguete nuevo y brillante.  
-Mmmhjj, por fin nos conocemos formalmente, soy Isabella...-No sabía que apellido ponerme, si el de humana o el de ellos.  
-...Volturi- concluyó por mi mientras me regalaba una sonrisa torcida, de seguir siendo humana estaría sonrojada a niveles extremos, le regresé la sonrisa.  
-Isabella Volturi- dije orgullosa mientras le tendía la mano amistosamente.  
-¿Qué es esto que siento?- le dije mientras me sujetaba la garganta,  
-Me arde… es como si tuviera mucha…-  
-Sed- me interrumpió él –acompáñame, Heidi está por llegar.  
-¿A dónde vamos?- le dije confusa.  
-Ya lo veras- dijo riendo.  
Le tomé el brazo que mantenía extendido para que se lo tomara y nos adentramos por un largo pasillo.


	2. Volver a verlo

**_Los dos primeros capítulos son basados en el fanfic de Jakie M. V "Corazón de Cristal" que está en la página , del capítulo tres en adelante son míos completamente._**

**Capítulo 2:  
**  
**Volver a verlo.**

El tiempo es el mejor aliado para curar las heridas del pasado... si lo sabré yo, que tan solo he vivido 50 años desde que fui convertida en un ser inmortal, fui a los funerales de mis padres, de los dos, cuidé a Charlie en sus últimos días, decía que yo era un ángel y que ya venía por él, ya que yo pedí que se le dijera que al llegar a Volterra tuve un accidente en el taxi en el que iba y fallecí, pero no pude cuidar de Renee en su lecho de muerte.  
Los Volturi son mi familia ahora, Aro y Caius se han convertido como unos padres para mí, al igual que Sulpicia y Athenodora. Renata, Demitri, Félix, siempre podía contar con ellos, eran como mis hermanos, y claro Jane.  
Los Cullen no fueron nunca a Volterra ni han ido, ni yo quiero que vayan, me ahorrarán el trabajo de ignorarlos.  
-Issy- escuche la voz de Jane a mis espaldas, ambas nos convertimos en mejores amigas al contarle todo lo que llegué a vivir con los Cullen, comprendió mi dolor y me apoyó, no fue tan duro saberlo llevar. Tampoco me llamaban Bella, odiaba ese apodo, me decían Issy puesto que me lo puso una persona muy especial para mí- los Cullen han llegado.  
-¡¿Qué?!-exclamé mientras la veía horrorizada, no quería afrontarlos, ni verlos porque si lo hacía terminarían hechos cenizas.  
-Llegaron repentinamente, Aro quiere que vayas para que uses tú también tu escudo- me dijo mientras se iba dejándome sola en el tejado del castillo, yo poseía un don muy peculiar y letal, mi escudo junto con el de Renata conformaban una barrera inquebrantable.

Suspiré, ni siquiera en una noche tan estrellada como hoy me dejarían estar tranquila y disfrutar un poco lo que los humanos hacen. Me levanté de donde me encontraba y a velocidad vampírica ya me encontraba a un lado de Renata, pero a diferencia de ella, extendí mi escudo, por suerte me había colocado mi capa antes, ocultando mi rostro, todos se sorprendieron de mi repentina aparición, pero pude ver como uno de ellos de cabello cobrizo mostraba una mueca de disgusto al ver que no podía leerle la mente a Aro, ni a ninguno de los pertenecientes a la guardia.  
-Aro...-no sabía si preguntar ya que en su rostro se mostraba la duda- ¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente?-  
-Oh, debe ser por mi pequeña joya- dijo Aro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y extendía su mano en mi dirección indicándome que me acercara. Caminé vacilante hasta llegar a su lado, aun la capucha cubría parte de mi rostro, solo se veían mis labios. -¿Por qué no les muestras tu rostro querida?- me dijo cálidamente.  
Con un suspiro de resignación retiré mi capucha dejando ver mi rostro mientras los observaba, todos los Cullen jadearon de sorpresa al verme ahí, viva, pero lo que más les impactó creo que fueron mis ojos carmesí, como la misma sangre, que tenían un brillo peculiar.  
-¿Be...Bella?- preguntó Esme con la angustia tatuada en su rostro.  
-Isabella- le corregí fríamente, lo que causó conmoción en los presentes.  
Di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia mi lugar, pero me acomode mejor a un lado de Alec, quien me dio una sonrisa cálida y sincera, dándome a entender que todo estaría bien y quise creer en lo que su mirada me decía. Jane también se acercó a mi lado, dejándome en medio de los gemelos bajo la mirada atenta de los Cullen.  
-Como pueden ver, Issy es una vampiresa, de las mejores que hay, posee un don muy peculiar, es un miembro muy importante y querido en la guardia...- había comenzado Aro a elogiarme pero fue interrumpido por Carlisle.  
-¿Issy?- preguntó confundido y desconcertado.  
-Sí, ese apodo se lo puso nuestro querido Alec el día que ella llegó aquí, ya que no le gustaba el otro, aparte de que la estima mucho- respondió Caius con suma amabilidad que sorprendió a todos, mientras yo observaba atentamente a Edward, como si estuviera midiendo su reacción.  
-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Alice, hablando por primera vez.  
-Lo que dice mi hermano, es que desde que Issy llegó, se han vuelto inseparables Alec y ella, con decir que comparten la misma habitación- les dijo Aro, mostrándoles una sonrisa escalofriante. Tal parecía que todos estaban conspirando en contra de ellos, y sin que les pudieran leer la mente todo iba muy bien.  
-¿Eso es cierto Be... Isabella?-preguntó Edward y por su tono de voz deduje que estaba dolido por esa revelación.  
-Sí, así es- mi respuesta fue seca y sin emociones, mientras me acercaba más y agarraba la mano de Alec y la apretaba levemente tratando de infundirme valor y resistir el deseo de ir a arrancarle la cabeza a Edward y hacerle pagar todo lo que sufrí.  
-Calma Issy- susurro Alec en mi oído adivinando lo que pasaba por mi mente.  
La mirada de Edward era penetrante, llena de dolor y sufrimiento, me observaba atentamente, de inmediato me di cuenta que trataba de leer mi mente, pérdida de tiempo, me dije a mi misma.  
-Amo- susurré y Aro volteó a verme con una sonrisa cálida que solo nos las dedicaba a nosotros los pertenecientes a la guardia.  
-¿Si Issy?- me respondió de igual manera.  
-¿Podemos retirarnos?- dijo Alec por mí ya que un nudo se había formado en mi garganta impidiéndome pronunciar sonido alguno.  
-Claro, aunque extrañaré el escudo de Issy- dijo sonriéndonos.

Sentí como Alec jalaba de mi brazo suavemente obligándome a seguirlo, me dejé llevar. Apenas salimos de la sala me tomó en sus brazos ya que no podía moverme. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al bosque, donde no había nada más que árboles. De cierta manera me recordó Forks, pero mis recuerdos de ahí eran muy pocos y confusos, no había vuelto a ir hasta que fui por mi padre, y la verdad no quise quedarme mucho tiempo y andar por allí paseando, lo que menos quería era encontrarme con el prado. Me bajó con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana.  
-¿Estás bien?- susurró en mi oído, podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus manos enroscarse en mi cintura.  
-Sí- dije jadeando al sentir como empezaba a lamer el lóbulo de mi oído.  
-No te creo- Tenía bastante razón, me conocía bastante bien, como la palma de su mano.  
-Está bien, tú ganas, tengo ganas de matar al Cullen- le dije mientras sentía que la ira iba aumentando cada vez más, pero pareció esfumarse al sentir los labios de Alec en mi cuello.  
-No pienses en él, piensa en nosotros- dijo besando y lamiendo mi cuello delicadamente.  
-Nosotros…- respondí lentamente alejándome de él para dar media vuelta y tenerlo frente a mí.  
-Sí, Issy, nosot…- no pudo continuar porque fue aventado a un árbol por unos brazos blancos y fuertes. Me horroricé al verlo chocar, volteé a ver en dirección de los brazos y me tomé con la mirada dorada de Edward que soltaban furia y solo veía en dirección de Alec.  
-¡No la vuelvas a tocar!-le gritó a mi pobre niño.  
-¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme que debo hacer?- le respondió Alec mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sacudía la tierra y pedazos de madera de su traje negro. No pudo responderle porque caminé hacia él y sin poder controlar mi mano, se la estrelle en su mejilla derecha lanzándolo por los aires.  
-No te acerques a Alec ni a mí nunca en tu vida- dije con voz controlada y tranquila, algo irónico ya que por dentro me estaba revolcando de la ira -Ya bastante hiciste hace 50 años, ahora déjame tranquila, he hecho una vida junto a Alec, tú ya no perteneces a mi lado, así que si nos disculpas...-me acerqué a Alec tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo tras de mi para después correr para alejarme de aquel lugar. No me detuve hasta llegar al castillo y entrar a nuestra habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí una vez que estuvimos dentro y aventé a Alec a la cama, cayendo suavemente y con un rechinido. Me subí encima de él y al ver su cara de confusión, acerque mis labios a los suyos, presionándolos suavemente.  
-Para que lo sepas te amo- dije una vez que me separé pero antes de que dijera algo ataque sus labios de nuevo.  
Me apartó un poco de él y me dijo  
-Issy, por favor, sabes muy bien que yo también te amo pero…  
-¿Pero qué?- Le pregunté confundida -¿Pasa algo malo?-  
Yo sabía de qué se trataba, no necesitaba poder leerle la mente para comprender que estaba preocupado por el regreso de Edward, tenía una cara de miedo enorme.  
-Tú sabes…- me dijo - ¿Qué pasará ahora que está Edward aquí?-. Se levantó dándome la espalda dejándome sentada en la cama, si fuéramos humanos juraría que quería llorar.  
-No va a pasar nada- Le dije- ¿Qué no has comprendido que no quiero nada con él y que hubiera sido mejor no tener que volver a verlo?-. Estaba empezando a irritarme, quería irme de nuevo al tejado del castillo, ver las estrellas siempre me tranquilizaba y me ayudaban a pensar, ¿Alec pensará que ahora que Edward volvió me iré con él?...  
-Entonces… ¿Ya no lo quieres en absoluto?, por favor no mientas, sabré soportarlo-. Se volteó conmigo de nuevo y se hincó a mis pies, yo solté una carcajada muy sonora debido a su pregunta mientras el levantaba una ceja y me veía extrañado…  
-Alec, mi niño, por favor, ¿Cómo lo voy a querer?, ¿No viste como te he defendido en el bosque?-.  
Alec me miró a los ojos y se dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa burlona, nunca le ha gustado que le llame "mi niño", se le hace irónico que lo llame así ya que él dice que es un anciano, pero su rostro sigue siendo el de un niño de 13 años, en cambio yo, yo estoy vieja para él.  
-Te amo Issy, por favor, si algo pasa por tu mente, dímelo, sin importar nada, desde que te vi hace 50 años indefensa postrada en la cama esperando despertar me dije a mi mismo que nunca te dejaría sola, y lo voy a cumplir siempre y cuando tú quieras- perdió su mirada en el piso y yo le tomé la barbilla con las manos, me acerqué hacía él en el piso y le di un tierno beso en la frente.  
-No tienes de qué preocuparte- le dije, bajé mis labios dejando una línea de besos por todo su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, le di un ligero beso en la comisura del labio y levantó la mirada, y oh sorpresa!, ya no era una mirada triste, ¡Agárrate Issy!, me dije a mi misma, se levantó levantándome a mí también con mis piernas entrelazadas en su cadera, me besó fuertemente, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba enojado y buscaba consuelo en mis brazos, a pesar de ser tan fuerte conmigo era delicado, me recostó suavemente en la cama, y me siguió besando, su mano empezó a tocar mi cintura por debajo de la ropa, yo correspondí quitándole la chaqueta, separamos un momento nuestros labios para vernos a los ojos.  
–Aquí no- le dije, me vio extrañado.  
-No, aquí en la cama no, recuerda que dijo Aro que si la volvíamos a romper no compraría otra, y la habitación es muy grande para tener ese hueco- le dije mientras hacía un puchero como niña pequeña.  
-Está bien, permítame señorita- Solté otra carcajada, siempre me hacía reír, si le contaba a alguien que era así de seguro que no me creerían, siempre es tan serio, solo Jane y yo conocemos su lado, podría decirse "feliz", tomó una cobija y la extendió en el suelo.  
-Ven- me dijo, no lo pensé dos veces y fui a sus brazos.


	3. Dejando claro

Capítulo 3:

Dejando claro.

Como a las tres horas Jane tocó a la puerta, nos dijo que Aro tenía mucho tiempo ya buscándonos, nos levantamos de un brinco y nos pusimos nuestra ropa como pudimos, íbamos caminando por el pasillo cuando nos alcanzó Jane, nos vio y puso los ojos en blanco,  
-Ay niños- nos dijo mientras reía, no supimos por qué, nos miramos extrañados, Jane abrió la puerta donde estaban Aro y los demás, y en cuanto entramos Caius soltó una carcajada ruidosa que hizo eco en toda la habitación, era tan raro ver eso, aun en los 50 años con ellos me sorprendía cuando Caius tenía reacciones así, de Aro no tanto, pero de Caius sí, de Marcus ni se diga, el día que lo escuche es porque se acabará el mundo. Nos volteamos a ver Alec y yo nuevamente extrañados, no sabíamos que pasaba.  
-Te dije que estarían en su habitación- dijo Marcus mientras Caius seguía riendo.  
-Sí, estaban muy ocupados, mira que parece ser que han salido corriendo y no se han dado cuenta de la ropa que traen puesta- Dijo Caius tratando de tranquilizarse, abrí los ojos como plato y volteé a ver a Alec, no me había dado cuenta que él llevaba mi pantalón puesto, a decir verdad se le veía muy bien, se le veía el trasero muy redondo, no pude evitar reír yo también, y Alec corrió al final del salón por una capucha para que lo tapara, a mí no se me veía tan mal su pantalón, así que no me importó mucho.

Aro nos miró como un padre mira a sus hijos cuando han hecho una travesura.  
-Acérquense- nos dijo, los dos caminamos casi al mismo paso y llegamos con él  
–Mi pequeña Issy, ¿No te gustaría saber a qué han venido los Cullen?- me quedé en shock, ¿Por qué me estaría diciendo eso?..  
–La verdad no, no quiero saber nada de ellos a menos que sea para decirme que no van a volver- Alec me miró y después a Aro.  
-Yo si quiero saber- dijo él, Aro no se lo esperaba.  
-Bien- nos dijo mientras regresaba a sentarse a su sitio –Quieren vivir aquí un tiempo, tienen tantos años pasando de lugar en lugar que se han quedado sin opciones… Quieren estar aquí unos años en lo que su amada gente se olvidan de ellos- Estaba muy asombrada, no me di cuenta de cuándo me había sentado en el piso.  
-Has dicho que no, ¿Verdad?- Fue lo único que pude decir, era la primera vez que lo tuteaba.  
-Mi querida Issy, sabes que no puedo decirles que no-.  
Alec se hincó a un lado de mí tocando mi hombro con su mano.  
–No tienes de que preocuparte- Recalcó Aro, -Si ellos quieren estar aquí es bajo mis órdenes, y si tú no quieres que se te acerquen no lo harán-. Esa frase me tranquilizó, me sentí cuidada y dentro de un ambiente familiar se podría decir.  
–A menos que aun quieras a ese muchacho- dijo Marcus, me levanté del piso molesta.  
-Está bien… Me alegra Amo que me haya tomado en cuenta y me haya dado la noticia personalmente, no tengo rencores con la familia, sólo con él, a él no lo quiero cerca de mí, si pudiera ser posible, por favor- Les dije mientras Alec y yo no acercábamos a la puerta para salir de ahí.  
–Así será- dijo Caius entendiendo que queríamos salir de ahí  
–Gracias- dijo Alec al cerrar la puerta.

Caminé delante de él hasta llegar a la habitación, sin dirigirnos la palabra, la verdad tenía miedo de ver la expresión de Alec, no sabía si estaba triste, molesto, celoso…  
Entramos al cuarto y me senté en la cama, Alec se sentó a mi lado y levanto su mano y con su dedo índice acarició mi pómulo.  
-¿Me das mi pantalón? Creo que los tuyos me quedan chicos-, me dijo riendo, ¿Cómo le hacía?, sea cual sea la circunstancia siempre me hacía reír, no como Edward… Espera… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él?.  
-¿Issy?- me volvió a decir, había notado que me perdí unos segundos, volví a mirarlo y reí  
–Pero te ves muy sexy con ellos- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, me levanté para quitármelos, quedé exactamente frente a él, me bajé el pantalón hasta los talones y cuando me iba a agachar para recogerlo me sostuvo las manos y no permitió que me moviese,  
-Tan hermosa… Adoro tu cuerpo- me dijo mientras dejaba pequeños besos en los nudillos de mis manos. Le sonreí de lado y me hizo un gesto juguetón palmeándose la pierna para que me sentara, me senté en su pierna y me abracé a su cuello, ese aroma suyo…  
-Sabes… si pudiéramos dormir, este sería un buen momento para hacerlo- le dije mientras me recargaba más en él,  
-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Alec,  
-Creo que sí- le alcancé a decir.  
Nos quedamos un rato así abrazados, hasta que golpearon a la puerta.  
-¿Están vestidos?, ¿Puedo pasar?- era Jane.  
-Claro hermana, pasa- dijo Alec sonriéndome, ya nos habíamos intercambiado de pantalón.  
-Issy, Alec, ¿Quieren ir conmigo a conseguir algo de comer? Estoy muy hambrienta y no quiero ir sola, últimamente Heidi no sirve de nada- nos dijo un tanto desesperada, se podía notar en su voz su sed.

Alec y yo nos miramos un momento, no teníamos sed, pero necesitábamos salir, así que aceptamos. Caminamos por mucho tiempo, ya era muy tarde, casi no había gente en las calles y se nos estaba complicando encontrar una, así que decidimos irnos por separado.  
Yo aproveché para caminar tranquila, realmente no buscaba a nadie, me hacía muy bien esa caminata, cuando sentí que me seguían, volteé pero no vi a nadie,  
-Me estoy volviendo loca, es solo mi imaginación- dije en voz alta a mí misma, pero me llegó un aroma a mi nariz, me paré en seco, ese aroma lo conocía…  
-Ya me di cuenta que estás ahí, sal de donde estés- dije en voz alta, se escuchó un golpe de un auto a unos metros de mí, cada vez sentía el aroma más fuerte, no sabía que pensar, mi mente se quedó en blanco.  
–Hola Bella- escuché en mi espalda, volteé de prisa, como lo sospeché, era Edward, fruncí el ceño, la verdad no me gustó que me llamara así.  
-Isabella Volturi, por favor, mis amigos me llaman Issy, aunque eso es algo que tú no eres- conseguí decir.  
–¿No somos amigos?- me dijo,  
-No- dije en seco, tratando de dejarlo muy claro, río por lo bajo,  
-¿Por qué estás sola?, ¿Dónde está tu sombra?- me dijo en tono burlón,  
-No lo llames así y eso es algo que no te interesa- dije un poco molesta mientras trataba de caminar lejos de él.  
-Bella… Isabella… ¿Por qué?- dijo Edward, no entendí su pregunta.  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A estar en la guardia, a Alec o que alguien más me transformara?- le dije sin rodeos.  
–Te ocultaste tanto tiempo, tu padre dijo que habías muerto en un accidente cuando llegaste a Volterra de Seattle… yo no podía creerlo, yo te vi ese día en el avión- Reí en mi mente, sabía que no había sido mi imaginación verlo ahí -Desde hace 46 años yo te creía muerta Bel… Isabella… No sabes el infierno que he vivido, mudándonos de ciudad en ciudad, y en ninguna parte había otra Bella… - mientras decía eso se acercaba lentamente a mí dejándome acorralada contra una pared, pegó su cuerpo al mío y puso sus brazos a los costados de mi cabeza. –Siempre tan hermosa Bella…- dijo en mi oído, casi me pierdo en el abismo cuando reaccioné, le di un empujón y le dije  
–Bella ya no existe, soy Isabella… 50 años es mucho tiempo, si te importara me hubieras buscado, siempre he estado aquí, con las personas que en verdad me quieren.- le dije molesta por el atrevimiento de haberse acercado tanto a mí. Estaba a punto de responderme algo cuando fue interrumpido por un grito de una mujer.  
-Alec o Jane están cerca, así que me voy, no fue bueno volver a verte- le dije mientras me escabullía entre los callejones, dejándolo ahí, solo, como una vez él me dejó a mí en el bosque.  
Caminé unos metros y me encontré a Jane  
-¿Satisfecha?- le dije lanzándole una mirada cómplice.  
-Pues no, pero ya qué- me dijo ella riendo, -Issy…- suspiró -te conozco muy bien, eres la mejor amiga que nunca pensé tener, así que podrás engañar a mi ciego hermano, pero a mí no, así que dime la verdad, ¿Qué pasa?, desde que viste al Cullen ese has estado muy extraña, como distante, pensativa… ¿Estás confundida, verdad?- me dijo sin titubear, yo levanté la mirada que tenía clavada en el piso y exhalé fuertemente.  
-No sé, amo a tu hermano, pero… - Jane me interrumpió.  
-Alec se acerca… piensa bien lo que me vas a decir, ese pero me deja mucho a la imaginación, por el momento no digas nada- Alec se acercó a mí por detrás y me dio un sonoro beso en mi hombro, -¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- Le dijo Jane a su hermano  
-Así es hermanita-  
Volteé a ver a ambos extrañada, ¿Qué se traerán estos entre manos?, Me quedé pensando.  
-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿Qué buscabas?- le dije sonriendo nerviosa.  
-Oh, es una sorpresa, aún no te diré qué es- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que juraría que podía iluminar completamente el callejón en el que estábamos,  
-Nooo, por favor, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas!- , le dije dando golpes en el piso con mis pies, él amaba mis arranques de niña pequeña,  
-Tú, Jane, ¿Tienes que ver en esto?- le dije fingiendo enojo,  
-A mí no me mires- me dijo mientras nos daba la espalda y caminaba riendo.  
Nosotros la seguimos a paso ligero, por más que traté de sacarle información sobre la sorpresa a Alec era imposible, sentía que me moría por dentro de la curiosidad.

Llegamos al castillo y nosotros nos fuimos directo al tejado, Jane nos había dicho que se había cansado de lo empalagoso de nosotros y se iría a dar un baño.  
Me senté recargada en la pared y él puso su cabeza en mi muslo.  
-Bueno, ya que no me vas a decir qué es la sorpresa, ¿Por lo menos me dirás cuando me la vas a dar?- le dije mirando el cielo estrellado,  
-En una semana- dijo riendo por mi terquedad,  
-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?, harás que me vuelva loca… mmmhhh…- le dije mientras tiraba juguetonamente de un mechón de su cabello.  
-Issy, ¿Siempre lo olvidas no es así?- lo miré extrañada, en realidad no recordaba, -En una semana es tu cumpleaños-.  
-Alec… ya habíamos hablado de eso, no cumplo años, sabes que no me gusta- le dije un poco irritada por el hecho de que al parecer tendríamos esa conversación de nuevo.  
-Ya sé que no cumples años, me lo has dicho millones de veces, pero yo celebro el que hayas nacido, le doy gracias a tus padres por haberte traído al mundo, si no fuera por ellos no estarías conmigo- me dijo mientras se levantaba y sentaba a un lado de mí,  
-Más bien si no fuera por Edward- Demonios… ¿Yo había dicho eso?, ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo justo en este momento?, Alec me miró fijamente, estaba asustada, no sabría cómo podría reaccionar.  
-Está bien, sí así lo quieres ver, mañana le agradeceré al Cullen el hecho de que estés conmigo.- dijo tranquilo, no quise contestarle, sentí que si algo más salía de mis labios me metería en un problema con él, me acerqué más a él y lo abracé hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando su esencia, su aroma de niño, de niño enojado.


	4. Amigas de siempre

**Capítulo 4:  
**  
**Amigas de siempre.**

Pasamos esa noche en el tejado platicando de todo y nada, cuando empezó a amanecer regresamos a nuestra habitación, aún no recogíamos el desorden que habíamos dejado, nos pusimos manos a la obra y al terminar parecía que nunca habíamos estado ahí.  
Alec me dijo que iría a leer un poco, me pidió que lo acompañara pero le dije que tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes, que después lo alcanzaría.  
Iba caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, me gustaba caminar por ahí, mirar los cuadros, mirar a la gente por los pequeños ventanales, iba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien se paró a un lado de mí, volteé y era Alice, nunca me imaginé que podría ser ella.  
-Hola Bel… Isabella- me dijo temerosa, le respondí con una sonrisa.  
-Issy, puedes llamarme Issy-.  
-Issy, ¿Podemos hablar?- me dijo con miedo.  
-Claro que sí Alice- le dije un poco dudosa.  
- Ven, sígueme, te llevaré a mi lugar favorito, ahí no nos molestarán-. Guie a Alice hacía el tajado del castillo, nos sentamos y nos miramos como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, nos lanzamos la una a la otra al mismo tiempo para fundirnos en un fuerte abrazo.  
-Issy, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, te eh extrañado demasiado, pensé que estabas muerta…- Dijo Alice un poco triste –Tuve una visión de cuando hacías tus maletas y abordabas un avión, Edward fue hacia el aeropuerto en cuanto se dio cuenta- Ahí está, eh ahí el por qué había ido, lo sabía, no podía haber ido solo porque sí- pero ya no pudo detenerte, en mi visión no pude ver hacía donde te dirigías, ni cuando llegaste, supongo que por Renata, Edward le habló a tu padre y le dijo que habías muerto, ninguno de nosotros lo podía creer, incluso Rose- Oh Rose… -¡Fuimos a visitar tu tumba Isabella!- ¿Mi tumba?, nunca me enteré que Charlie había hecho eso, le pedí a Alec que siempre estuviera pendiente de él y que me informara de todo lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho eso?, bueno… conociéndolo de seguro fue para no herirme más. –No sabes cómo hemos sufrido, yo debí de quedarme a tu lado ya que mi estúpido hermano no pudo, perdóname, en serio-. Típico de Alice, habla y habla sin parar, por dios, ¡Cuánto la eh extrañado yo también!..  
–Alice, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, tú no has hecho nada, es sólo él- dije frunciendo el ceño, -También te he echado de menos… Siento como si nunca te hubiese dejado de ver, amiga mía- le dije mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Alice me sonrío igual y callamos por un momento.  
-Issy, tengo unas preguntas…- Oh no, aquí vamos, ¿Qué cosas querrá saber este duendecillo?, le asentí con la cabeza indicándole que continuara  
–Alec y tú… ¿Es verdad?- dijo un poco emocionada.  
–Sí Alice, es verdad, Alec y yo… tenemos casi los 50 años juntos… él… él fue la primer persona que vi al despertar, me regaló una sonrisa y… no sé- dije suspirando.  
–Aun no lo puedo creer, Alec es tan… frío… nunca pensé que pudiera querer a alguien además de su hermana-, dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.  
–Pues sí… al principio yo tampoco lo creía, siempre sentí que yo le robaba su juventud o algo así, él es un niño, un niño hermoso- dije soltando un típico suspiro de adolescente enamorada.  
–Issy, tal vez esta pregunta te incomode, si no quieres no la respondas, pero… ¿Y Edward?- dijo poniéndome mucha atención esperando la respuesta.  
–Alice, él decidió dejarme, se fue dejando los preparativos de la boda a medias, sufrí mucho por su ausencia, Jacob no estaba conmigo, no sé qué pasó con él, perdí totalmente el contacto cuando vine para acá… Alice, si Edward en verdad me hubiese querido hubiera luchado por mí, me hubiera llevado con ustedes, la fecha estaba fijada… Alice, ¿Quién es la otra?- dije un poco consternada, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.  
–No hay otra, nunca hubo otra, nosotros nos fuimos porque recibimos una amenaza, de nuevo, el tiempo no pasaba sobre nosotros, principalmente por Carlisle, pero esta vez la amenaza fue peor, amenazaban con hacerles daño a ti y a Charlie, nunca averiguamos quien, simplemente nos fuimos, por el bien de todos-. Estaba sumamente asombrada, nunca me imaginé que me diría eso, si lo hubiera sabido antes… Oh Edward, siempre protegiéndome…  
-Hace 10 años volvimos a Forks, todo estaba diferente, si fueras ahora no lo reconocerías… Jacob…-dijo bajando la mirada,  
-¿Qué pasa con Jake?- le dije asustada,  
-Issy… Jacob murió hace tres años- Oh no, me hubiera gustado verlo por última vez, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. En este momento me hubiera gustado ser humana, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, de llorar por el amigo que dejé, que abandoné sin decirle a donde iba, Alice notó en mí mi dolor y me abrazó, no dijimos nada más en un buen rato hasta que rompí el silencio.  
–Alice, ¿Jake tuvo familia?- Alice se separó un poco de mí, me miró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa –Sí, tuvo familia, se casó con Leah, ¿Puedes creerlo?, Leah cambió mucho, tuvieron un hijo, Ephraim, es el jefe de la manada- dijo orgullosa  
–Wow, el jefe de la manada-. Fue lo único que pude decir.  
–Oye, ¿Jane es tu amiga verdad?- me dijo carcajeándose  
–Así es Alice, espero no te pongas celosa- le respondí respingando mi nariz.  
–Claro que no, me gustaría darle las gracias por estar contigo todo este tiempo- le respondí con una mirada apuntándole a los pasillos  
–Pues vamos- no podía dejar de reír al igual que ella, nos adentramos al pasillo y le pregunté por todos, excepto por Edward, no estaba lista para saber nada de él.

Fuimos hasta la habitación de Jane, toqué y abrió sonriente, al ver a Alice se tensó un poco.  
-Jane, está bien, es solo Alice, tú sabes…- Jane me sonrió, pude ver que Alice estaba asombrada por tal gesto  
–Pasen- nos dijo amablemente, Alice tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba realmente asombrada. Entramos y nos quedamos unas horas platicando con Jane, ella nos platicaba de cosas por las que había pasado, algunas anécdotas graciosas, nos contó que ella pudo llegar a ver a Marcus alegre, cuando Didyme aún vivía. Yo las miraba alegre, estaba completa, Alice, mi amiga del alma, Jane, mi apoyo incondicional, Alec, mi niño hermoso y amado y Edward, ¿Edward?, estoy comenzando a irritarme, ¿Qué me hace pensar tanto en él?, como si se lo mereciera.  
Salimos las 3 de la habitación, alegres, habíamos creado una gran lazo de amistad entre nosotras.  
Acompañábamos a Alice de regreso a su habitación cuando Alec nos alcanzó, me abrazó por la espalda depositando un sonoro beso en mi cabeza  
–Te estuve esperando mucho tiempo, me aburrí de leer y he venido a buscarte para dar un paseo- volteó a ver a Alice con odio  
–Alec- le dijo ella moviendo la cabeza en forma de saludo  
–Cullen- le respondió él, y antes de que Alec matara con la mirada a Alice los interrumpí  
–Espero que no te moleste, me he tomado una tarde de chicas, pero ya acompañábamos a Alice a su habitación, en un momento nos vamos- nos volteó a ver a las dos como preguntándose en qué momento nos habíamos hecho amigas de nuevo.  
–Las acompaño- nos dijo abrazándome más fuerte, Alice y Jane caminaron delante de nosotros  
-¿Siempre son así?- dijo Alice riendo, Jane le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco y riendo de igual manera.  
–No tienes una idea- ambas soltaron una carcajada dejándonos a nosotros mucho más atrás de ellas.

Las seguimos por un largo pasillo, la verdad nunca me había adentrado tanto en el castillo y tenía mucha curiosidad de saber dónde se quedaban. Subimos unas escaleras a un piso donde había muchas puertas  
–Estos son los dormitorios para los demás- me dijo Alec creo que notando mi asombro.  
-¿Por qué nunca los había visto?- le contesté, no hubo respuesta de su parte, aunque la verdad no me importó, el castillo era muy grande y yo conocía lo que necesitaba.  
-Esta es nuestra habitación- nos dijo Alice alentándonos a entrar con ella,  
-¿No hay nadie?- le pregunté dudando entrar,  
-No, todos salieron desde temprano, no he preguntado hacia donde, yo me he quedado aquí a terminar de desempacar-. Entramos y yo me quedé atónita, la habitación era enorme, más bien era un departamento, tenía su sala de estar con su televisión, computadores, además en un pasillo había 4 puertas, me imaginé que eran las recámaras. Nos sentamos en la sala a platicar un poco, Alice le preguntaba cosas con mucho entusiasmo a Jane, ella solo reía y respondía, se notaba que trataban de tener una buena amistad, aunque no sabía si realmente se caían bien y solo lo hacían por mí. Alec estaba muy silencioso solamente se limitaba a observarnos, y reír de vez en cuando, la verdad me preocupaba, pero en el fondo sabía que era por Alice, aun no tenía la confianza suficiente para desenvolverse con ella observando, leyendo nuestros movimientos. Alice y Jane cada vez se preguntaban cosas más personales, era un hecho, aquellas se caían muy bien, solo tenían que conocerse, Alice no podía creer que ellos hayan vivido cinco años entre la guardia siendo humanos, y de igual manera tampoco podía creer que los convirtieran tan solo a los 13 años, ella siempre pensó que eran más grandes, pero tampoco muy viejos, el lazo que más las unió fue que en su vida humana sufrieron lo mismo, sus familias pensaban que estaban locas y les dieron la espalda, a Alice encerrándola en un psiquiátrico y a Jane en un sótano, el rencor a sus familias las hizo unirse. Alec contestaba preguntas con monosílabos, pero vaya, algo es algo, Alice lo había hecho hablar.

Cuando Alec empezó a hablar un poco más contándonos como defendía a su hermana de su propia madre se escuchó que estrellaron una puerta… Era Edward, siempre había estado en su habitación, y al parecer no se había dado cuenta él tampoco de la presencia de Alec… hasta que habló… Salió de su recamara murmurando un sinfín de impropiedades, y salió del departamento azotando la puerta dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca mientras los demás lo mirábamos preguntándonos como no habíamos notado que se encontraba ahí.  
-Issy lo siento, no sabía que él estaba aquí, al igual que ustedes no lo he sentido- me dijo Alice preocupada tratando de disculparse, le contesté que no había problema, simplemente había sido un descuido de nuestra parte, pero Alice seguía inquieta pidiéndome perdón,  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Alec mientras se levantaba del sofá  
–Niñas, ¿Me acompañan?-. Jane se levantó sin dudarlo, yo en cambio aun lo pensaba  
-¿Quieres quedarte un rato más?- me preguntó Alec, noté en su voz un poco de irritación, así que me negué, me despedí de mi amiga y le tomé la mano para seguirlo.  
Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para descansar, nos despedimos de Jane y entramos.  
Nos acostamos en la cama quedando de frente uno del otro.  
-Issy me encanta que tengas otra amiga, pero me has hecho mucha falta en todo el día- me dijo mientras tiernamente pasaba un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mí oreja, le sonreí y nos fundimos en un beso como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo.


	5. Bajé la guardia

**Capítulo 5:**

**Bajé la guardia.**

Esa noche permanecimos abrazados, contando nuestro día, él me contaba las cosas que leyó en los libros, que Caius cada día está más loco, lo desesperante que es Alice con su vocecilla, también me confesó que nunca había visto a su hermana hablar con alguien más tan entusiasmada, tal vez porque no tuvieron infancia… El día había llegado y teníamos que ponernos en marcha a hacer nuestros deberes, hoy había una visita de cortesía del clan egipcio, cada cierto tiempo los clanes venían a demostrar si aún seguían con vida, a Aro le gustaba estar informado sobre eso, así que nos teníamos que vestir formales. Alec y yo nos dimos un baño juntos que duró más de dos horas hasta que Jane fue a apresurarnos, Aro nos quería a su lado inmediatamente, el clan estaba por llegar y nos necesitaba ahí para cualquier cosa. Para nuestra sorpresa eran unos vampiros tranquilos, Benjamin tenía un don muy especial, el amo le pidió unirse y él se negó por amor a su clan, solo espero que no mande a la guardia a destruirlos y así obligar a Benjamin a unirse, sería otro zombie más para la guardia.

Heidi le pidió ayuda a Alec para ir por gente argumentando que con su carita de niño tierno atraía a las mejores mujeres de Italia, debo aceptar que eso me pone celosa, pero yo sé que mi niño solo tiene ojos para mí, me hizo prometer que me cuidaría muy bien y no saldría de la habitación para nada, él no estaría en casi todo el día, además Jane y Alice saben dónde está la habitación.  
Así lo prometí y lo vi partir con Heidi y Félix.  
Estaba viendo televisión en nuestra habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta, pensé que eran Alice o Jane, así que me levante de un brinco de la cama para abrir la puerta mientras gritaba emocionada que pasaran, la puerta se abrió y me encontré con la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, era Edward, nunca voy a aprender a preguntar primero quien toca antes de dejar pasar…  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté exaltada  
–Vine a hablar- me dijo él mientras se recargaba en la puerta para no dejarme salir  
–Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Dónde está Demitri?... DEMET…- Iba a comenzar a gritar cuando Edward me agarró violentamente y me puso de frente contra la pared mientras tapaba mi boca con su mano.  
-Está bien, si no tenemos nada de qué hablar me vas a escuchar y no grites… por favor- comenzó a suavizar la voz mientras me soltaba.  
-Te escucho, pero que sea rápido- le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama, apagué la televisión –Soy toda oídos- le dediqué una sonrisa fingida, Edward se agarró la punta de la nariz, símbolo de que estaba molesto, agarró otra silla y se sentó cerca de mí.  
-Bella, Issy, Isabella, como te llamen, yo te llamaré del único nombre que no te han desfigurado… Marie-… sonreí por lo bajo, hacía mucho que no me decían por mi segundo nombre, creo que ni recordaba que lo tenía. Comenzó a hablar, diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba, que la vida no es lo mismo sin mí, me platicó que tuvo una relación con Tanya, pero no funcionó y se alejó de ella, me comentó alguna de sus aventuras, las apuestas que se hacían Jasper y Emmett entre ellos, que ya no recuerda cuantas veces ha terminado la preparatoria, me dijo que desde que se enteró que supuestamente había fallecido la familia cuidaba de Charlie, me asombró el gesto, o bueno más bien estaba encantada. Cuando menos pensé yo también platicaba con él, nos reíamos, bromeábamos, bajé la guardia, me dejé llevar en la conversación, no me importó el tiempo.  
Edward se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí, estaba nerviosa, Edward estaba a una distancia muy corta de mí, sentí su aliento, susurró en mis labios que me extrañaba y aun me amaba y descansó sus labios en los míos… me besó, fue un beso urgente, necesitado, apasionado, con algo de excitación, Edward metió sus dedos entre mi cabello y apretó un poco, nuestro beso cada vez subía más de intensidad… empezó a acariciar mi espalda y metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, aun en la fogosidad de nuestro beso me respetó y se limitó a tocar solo mi cintura y mi espalda, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que recuperé mis sentidos y volví en mí.

-¡Edward no!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, por favor, detente- le dije mientras le daba un empujón para alejarlo de mí –Vete por favor, Alec no tarda en llegar… procura que nadie te vea, se supone que no deberías estar cerca de mí- le dije mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, Edward me respondió aceptando con la cabeza y salió, iba a cerrarla cuando me la regresó de golpe.  
-Marie, no me puedo ir así, no me puedes dejar con estos pensamientos, tu beso me ha demostrado que aún me quieres, tal vez no tanto como yo a ti, pero estoy aquí de nuevo, para ti, y puedo hacer que ese sentimiento cambie, por favor Marie, dime algo…- me dijo con las palabras cortadas, casi rogando.  
–Edward, yo… no sé qué pensar, tengo a Alec… lo amo, es mi pilar, pero… -Suspiré – Vete por favor, después hablamos-. Y así sin más cerré la puerta sin querer saber si él aún seguía ahí, sin querer pensar en lo que me dijo, pensar si aún lo quiero, yo… yo no sé qué es lo quiero. A los pocos minutos volvieron a tocar la puerta, no quería abrir, ¿Qué tal si era Edward de nuevo?, no… le dije que no volviera, tal vez es Jane, ¿Y si se dio cuenta que Edward entró aquí y tardó horas en salir?, ¿O Alice porque él le dijo donde estuvo?...  
-¿Quién es?- pregunté temerosa.  
-Soy yo, Demetri, ¿Estás bien Issy?- Oh Demetri, que susto me has dado.  
-Pasa Demetri, está abierto- entró con una mirada curiosa, como tratando de leer en las paredes si algo había pasado ahí.  
-¿Estás bien Issy?, no te he visto en todo el día, ¿Qué es ese olor tan extraño?- ¿Olor?, oh no, Edward, pasó tanto tiempo aquí que la recamara se impregnó de él, que no me esté pasando esto a mí.  
-¿Olor? Mmmhhjj, debe ser la humedad concentrada, no he abierto las ventanas en todo el día, déjame que las abra para que desaparezca- le dije sonriendo, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, por favor, por favor, vete.  
-Está bien Issy, Aro me mandó a verificar si te encontrabas bien, nadie te ha visto en todo el día, veo que estás bien, así que me retiro, ¿Todo ha estado bien con el Cullen verdad?- ¿Con el Cullen? Oh dios, no, Edward, se dio cuenta, no, no.  
-Sí Demetri, todo ha estado bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Diooooos, ¿No puedes ser más obvia?  
–Por nada, solo cumplo con mi responsabilidad-, Demetri se marchó dándome un golpecillo en la barbilla, típico saludo entre nosotros.

Alec volvió unos minutos después con un gran ramo de flores, hermosas, como él, diciéndome que las había visto por ahí y le recordaron a mí, que niño tan lindo, y olían tan rico.  
Me pidió que lo acompañara a leer un poco, accedí y nos adentramos en los pasillos del castillo, estuvimos en la biblioteca hasta el amanecer, en silencio, no podía con mi culpa, sentía que en cualquier momento se enteraría, era como si tuviera un letrero en mi cabeza diciendo lo que había pasado que no me dejaba pensar, otra vez en la misma posición que estuve hace años con Jacob y Edward ahora con él y Alec, solo que Jacob era mi mejor amigo y Edward pues… y ahora Alec es mi todo y Edward… lo fue… o... necesito pensar.

Tenía que contárselo a alguien, pero las únicas personas con las que contaban siempre estarían a favor de sus hermanos, si se lo contaba a Alice le daría toda la razón a Edward, en cambio Jane me diría que no perdiera mi tiempo y dejara las cosas como están con Alec, ¿A quién le podría contar que no estuviera del lado de nadie?, creo que este problema lo tendré que resolver yo sola, así pierda la cabeza. No supe en qué punto llegué a esto, un día estaba de lo mejor con Alec pensando que era el hombre con el que quería estar por siempre, ahora, llega Edward, y todos mis pensamientos se han venido abajo, ¿será que aún estoy enamorada de él?, pero fue hace tanto tiempo, pero si no fuera aunque sea un poco cierto ya lo hubiera olvidado, ¿no?.

Faltaban solo tres días ya para mi cumpleaños, mis pensamientos estaban cada vez más desordenados, aunque desde ese día no volví a ver a Edward ni por los pasillos del castillo, sabía que estaba bien porque en algunas ocasiones Alice lo mencionaba sin darse cuenta pidiéndome disculpas casi de inmediato, no sé cómo me hacía sentir eso, no quería saber nada de él, pero a la vez eso me mantenía tranquila, estaba bien; estuve tentada en varias ocasiones preguntarle a Alice si Edward preguntaba por mí, pero no lo hice, me sentía extraña y solo habían pasado tres días sin verlo, desde aquél beso.

Últimamente me la paso como si no estuviera en este planeta, pensando, tratando de resolver este problema, Alec se ha dado cuenta, pero él piensa que es porque se acerca mi cumpleaños y siempre me pongo melancólica unos días antes, deseando que mis padres me llamen a primera hora del día para felicitarme, que bueno que el regreso de Edward se atravesó con esta fecha, si no hubiera sido así no tendría como justificar la ausencia de mi mente en mi cuerpo.  
-Faltan tres días preciosa- me dice Alec regalándome una enorme y luminosa sonrisa –te tengo una sorpresa- agrega.  
-¿Una sorpresa?, ¿La que habías conseguido hace unos días?- le pregunto con verdadero entusiasmo.  
-No, esa te la daré el mismo día.-  
-¿Entonces qué es?- le digo dando pequeños saltos en la cama.  
-Hoy cumplimos 50 años juntos, yo sé que tú eres mala con las fechas por eso te lo perdono, así que hoy aremos algo que hubiéramos hecho si fuésemos humanos-.  
-Cenar no podemos- le respondo confusa.  
-No, iremos a bailar-  
-¿Bailar?, ¿Yo?, ¿Nosotros?, sabes bien que no sé bailar, no puedo- Inmediatamente me vino a la mente la imagen de aquella vez en la habitación de Edward cuando me llevó a conocer a Carlisle y Esme, No, volveré a cometer los mismos errores, quizá eso fue lo que alejó a Edward me dije a mi misma –Bueno… está bien amor-.  
-Sabía que aceptarías, dile a Alice que te preste uno de esos vestidos extraños y llamativos típicos de ella, pero tampoco quiero que andes casi desnuda- me dijo dándome una mirada celosa, cuidando lo que es suyo, esos pequeños detalles eran los que hacían que la balanza se inclinara más a él.  
-¿Y nuestros ojos?- le pregunté un poco asustada, se podía notar a kilómetros el brillante color carmesí de ellos.  
-Tengo todo resuelto pequeña, ¿Por quién me tomas?, eh estado planeando esto por muchos días, si no tuvieras tu mente en la luna te hubieses dado cuenta- me dijo mientras reía y me regaló un pequeño beso tierno en mis labios.

Nos pusimos en marcha, yo corrí con Jane para decirle lo que había preparado para mí su hermano, pero obviamente ella ya sabía, así que la apresuré para que me acompañara al departamento, que así decidí llamar, de Alice, corrimos como locas por los pasillos del castillo, parecíamos unas niñas pequeñas, Félix iba pasando por ahí y vernos le causó mucha gracia que soltó una carcajada enorme, pero nosotras seguimos corriendo, a paso lento, no vampírico, queríamos disfrutar también de ser unas jóvenes locas. Había olvidado por completo a Edward, la preocupación se había ido, lo único que me tenía comiendo ansias era ver los vestidos tan excéntricos de Alice, no sería la primera vez que me prestara uno, sabemos que somos de la misma talla, llegamos y toqué a la puerta, para mi sorpresa Emmett fue el que me recibió.  
-¡Bella!- gritó mientras me levantaba del piso y me hacía dar vueltas en los brazos de él, correspondí el abrazo, la verdad me alegraba mucho verlo, me bajó al piso con total delicadeza.  
-Isabella, perdón- me dijo avergonzado.  
-Issy, Emm, puedes llamarme Issy- le contesté sonriéndole.  
Emmett volteó a ver a Jane y se saludaron por pura cortesía.  
-Emm vengo a ver a Alice, ¿Se encuentra? ¡Es urgente!- le dije un poco desesperada y entusiasmada.  
-Claro que sí, está en su recamara, pasen- nos dijo abriéndonos paso para entrar.  
-¿No hay nadie más?- preguntó Jane un poco desconfiada antes de entrar.  
-No, estamos solos, Rose salió a caminar, Carlisle a conseguir trabajo y Esme fue a inscribirnos a una tonta escuela, Edward fue con ella, así que solo estamos Alice, Jasper y yo, pero no se queden ahí, pasen- nos dice Emmett tan amable y dulce como siempre.  
Jane y yo reímos cuando Emm dijo "tonta escuela" se notó en su voz lo harto que estaba de seguir estudiando. Me adentré corriendo por el pasillo que daba a las recamaras y por un momento casi olvido tocar antes de abrir la puerta, Jane venía detrás de mí pero un poco más despacio.  
Toqué y me abrió Jasper, no pude negar la alegría que sentí al verlo, me abalancé sobre él agarrándome de su cuello, correspondió a mi abrazo.  
-¿Cómo estás Isabella?- me dice tan educado como siempre.  
-Muy bien Jass, llámame Issy- me hizo un gesto con su brazo invitándome a entrar, Jane solo se limitaba a saludar sonriendo.  
-¡Issy! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Pasó algo malo?- me dijo Alice inquieta.  
-No Alice, estoy muy bien, lo que pasa, es que hoy es mi aniversario con Alec, y me tiene una sorpresa, me ha dicho que te pida uno de tus raros vestidos prestados- Jasper me observaba atentamente, creo que aún no podían creer mi relación con el joven más peligroso de la guardia.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Alice pegó un gritito revienta tímpanos mientras aplaudía y daba pequeños saltitos sobre sí. –¡Claro que sí!- me dice emocionada, inmediatamente nos tomó del brazo a Jane y a mí jalándonos hasta una puerta dentro de la recamara, nos llevó hacia su vestidor, no era tan grande como el mío pero definitivamente este si estaba lleno, reí al ver eso, ¿Para qué necesita tanta ropa esta duendecilla? Me dije a mí misma.  
Alice empezó a enseñarnos vestido por vestido, colores chillones, escotes, que obviamente fueron los primeros que descarté, bolsos, zapatillas, un sinfín de cosas, también le dio un poco de ropa a Jane, a ella nunca le había dado la curiosidad por comprar ropa de diseñador, pero definitivamente le encantó, se enamoró de algunas prendas, y las abrazaba como si fueran su tesoro más grande. Me terminé alistando en la recamara de Alice, opté por un vestido negro strapless, tipo corsé, con una leve capa de crinolina por encima, no muy corto pero tampoco muy largo, y me hizo la misma pregunta que le hice yo a Alec.  
-¿Y tus ojos? Los de nosotros pasan desapercibidos pero los de ustedes…- dijo mientras bajaba la voz.  
-Eso está resuelto- dijo Jane- Alec compró esto- Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita y se la dio a Alice, ella la abrió y eran unos lentes de contacto color verde hermoso, ni como humana tuve ojos tan bonitos, ambas nos emocionamos y rápidamente me los coloqué, Jane y Alice me aplaudieron emocionadas sonriendo. Me vi en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veía, la noche se estaba acercando y teníamos que salir de ahí corriendo, Jane abrió la puerta de la recamara y salió primero, Jasper y Emmett al verme comenzaron a aplaudirme y silbar, si hubiera podido me hubiera sonrojado. Mientras los muchachos me elogiaban por lo bien que me veía, de repente se abrió la puerta principal y vi entrar a Esme.  
-¡Esme! Grité muy emocionada y corrí darle un fuerte abrazo.  
-Hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto sosteniendo mi cara con sus manos.  
-Muy bien Esme, solo que voy de prisa, otro día vengo a platicar contigo- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
-Issy- me dijo Jane preocupada, ella se había dado cuenta, pero yo no. ¿Cómo?. Se volvió a abrir la puerta y entro Edward, inmediatamente clavó su mirada en mí y me recorrió de arriba abajo.  
-Vámonos- me dijo Jane, me agarró del brazo y me jaló un poco mientras ella veía a Edward con ojos de muerte, nada le costaba infringirle dolor, pero sabía que no lo hacía porque no me quería ocasionar problemas con la familia, aparte ella también era amiga de Alice y no quería perder esa amistad. Salimos y corrimos de vuelta hacía mi habitación, ahora sí a la velocidad que solo nosotros los vampiros podíamos tener. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la forma en la que Edward me miró, con deseo, me hizo sentirme un poco extraña, quería regresar y reclamarle no haberlo visto estos tres días pero ¿Con qué derecho lo haría?, yo le dejé muy claro que estaba con Alec, tal vez desistió y no me ama más tal vez, solo tal vez, me dejará en paz, y yo podré recobrar mi tranquilidad con Alec. Entramos a la habitación y no estaba, me imagino que estaría ajustando los últimos detalles, si bien mi sorpresa era salir, más me sorprendería al verlo con ropa que no fuera el saco que usan los de la guardia, si me ha dicho que me ponga un vestido es porque él también vendrá formal y me imagino que él también se ha puesto lentes de contacto, ¿Qué color usará?...  
Al cabo de unos 20 minutos llegó Alec, cosa que agradecí porque estaba a punto de matar a Jane de la ansiedad. Vestía un traje negro, casual, camisola blanca sin corbata, se veía muy cómodo, acentuaba muy bien su cuerpo; y lo mejor de su vestimenta, unos enormes ojos azul casi gris, simplemente hermoso, le quedaban muy bien, imagino que era el color natural de sus ojos, le quedaban a la perfección, se veía aún más hermoso. Me derretía, no era nada a comparación de él. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro con sus manos, me dio un tierno beso en la frente y en los labios, y me pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de mí oreja.  
-Gracias- me dijo muy bajo, apenas audible.  
-¿Por qué agradeces?-  
-Por hacer mi sueño realidad, por regalarme una noche de humanos, créeme Isabella, si yo te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias igual me hubiera enamorado de ti, aunque todo sería muy diferente… nuestra relación no hubiera sido bien vista por ser mayor que yo… - me dijo riendo como si me estuviera contando un secreto, yo también reí al imaginármelo.  
-El hubiera no existe…-  
-Y sin embargo aquí estás, conmigo, complementando mi vida, realizando inconscientemente mis sueños, solo con existir-.  
Me quedé sin palabras ante tal declaración, en mi mente solo pensaba en todos estos años que me ha regalado, que hemos compartido, el amor que me ha brindado, No soy capaz de tirar todo esto por la borda… no quiero, sin embargo… mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por Alec.  
-Alquilé un auto; pero tenemos un problema- se empezó a reír nervioso, ¿Qué trama?.  
-¿Cuál problema?-  
-Nunca aprendí a manejar- me dijo bajando la mirada al piso, moviendo un pie en círculos –nunca lo necesité-. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, no me burlaba de él, sino de su inocencia al decírmelo.  
-No te preocupes amor, yo conduzco- le dije mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi risa.  
Me tomó de la mano y me puso un abrigo.  
-Se supone que hace frío afuera- lo miré acertando con la cabeza.  
Salimos del castillo tomados de la mano como si fuéramos dos personas normales, enfrente de la puerta principal estaba estacionado el lujoso y hermoso Aston Martin alquilado, ese auto debe de valer mucho; pero no me importó, soy una Volturi.

Alec me abrió la puerta del conductor y entré, era muy cómodo por dentro, a decir verdad tenía ya cincuenta años sin manejar un auto, sería un milagro si recordaba cómo hacerlo, aun así me aventuré, tuve unas pequeñas fallas, arrancones violentos de esos que te dejan sin cuello, y vueltas muy pesadas. Le dije a Alec que quería que el manejara de regreso, así que le fui enseñando como hacerlo, no le sería difícil para él, es muy listo. Me guio por las calles hacía el lugar al que me llevaría.  
-Aquí es- me dijo emocionado.  
Estacione el auto donde pude y él se bajó antes que yo para abrirme la puerta, tan caballeroso.  
-Vamos- me tomó la mano y caminamos hacía un lugar muy grande, se escuchaba una música muy extraña, bueno, extraña a comparación de lo que se escucha en el castillo siempre. Y entramos.


	6. Chantaje

**Capítulo 6:**  
**Chantaje.**

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, si no hubiera sido porque hace unos años me aprendía a controlar me hubiera vuelto loca. Nunca me imaginé que pudiera estar tanta gente en un lugar tan pequeño, todos sudaban, bailaban, había parejas por aquí y por allá besándose, había personas muy tomadas, daba un poco de risa verlos.  
-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunta Alec al notarme riendo viendo a mi alrededor –¿Demasiada gente?... nos podemos ir si tú quieres-.  
-No, está muy bien, muy "normal" – le digo riendo.  
-Vamos a bailar un poco nena- me tomó de la mano y me llevaba a la pista.  
-Espera Alec, espera… -  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Yo no sé bailar…-  
-Issy… mira toda esta gente, ¿Parece que saben bailar?-  
Ambos sonreímos y seguimos caminando Qué más da me dije en mi mente.

Estuvimos bailando como una hora, nos sentamos hasta que vimos a la pareja de nuestro lado (que había entrado casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros) cansarse e ir a su mesa. Nosotros no nos cansábamos, podía estar así todo el día, junto a mi amado, respirando su esencia, sintiendo sus labios en los míos, sus manos acariciar mi espalda, mi cabello.  
-Te ves hermosa- me dijo Alec mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba mis nudillos.  
-Pasamos perfectamente desapercibidos, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- le dije emocionada, y en verdad lo estaba.  
-Claro que sí, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir la próxima vez?-  
-Sorpréndeme- le dije desbordando una enorme sonrisa.  
Noté como se acercaban a nosotros tres hombres, jóvenes, con actitud de abusadores, y como toda pareja normal, se acercaban los problemas normales.  
-Oye niño, ¿Tu mamá te da permiso de salir con mujeres mayores?, porque si no es así yo podría cuidar a esta belleza por ti- dijo uno de ellos. Lo miré de arriba abajo, ni si quiera se me apetecía su aroma, más bien me repugnó. Volteé a ver a Alec que miraba al hombre muy seriamente con el ceño fruncido y arrugando los labios y se levantó tirando la silla al suelo.  
-Alec, no-  
-¿Qué pasa niño?, ¿Te crees muy valiente?- le dice otro de los hombres. Alec se le acercó al primer hombre y lo tomó de la solapa del cuello levantándolo un poco del piso mientras los otros hombres solo lo miraban.  
-Amor, no, recuerda lo que ha dicho Aro de las demostraciones en público- le dije preocupada.  
Alec soltó al hombre violentamente tirándolo al piso, los otros hombre ayudaron a levantarlo.  
-Espero así aprendas a no meterte con la mujer de alguien más infeliz- le dijo mientras se acercaba a recoger la silla que aún estaba en el piso y la puso en su lugar, los hombres salieron corriendo perdiéndose entre la multitud.  
-Vaya, mi hombre me defiende- le dije tratando de suavizar la situación.  
-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, probablemente esos hombres llamen a seguridad, y gracias…-  
-¿Por qué me agradeces?- le pregunté confundida.  
-Por haberme detenido, si no lo hubieras hecho…  
-Bueno vámonos- le interrumpí, solo atinó a sonreírme, me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacía la salida. –¿Puedes manejar o no aprendiste nada?-  
-Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?- me respondió riendo, entramos al auto y nos dirigimos al castillo, para ser su primera vez no manejaba mal, creo que hasta lo había hecho mejor que yo. Llegamos y estacionó el coche como pudo cerca del castillo y entramos directamente hacia nuestra habitación. Le quité el saco y lo colgué en el armario.  
-No estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa, me gusta más usar pantalón-  
-Te veías hermosa- definitivamente ese comentario me hubiera hecho sonrojar a morir.  
Estaba a punto de quitarme los lentes de contacto cuando Alec me detuvo mis manos.  
-Cúmpleme solo un sueño más- me dijo mientras retiraba mi cabello de mis hombros y besaba mi cuello, trazando un camino, de mi hombro a mi oído, volteamos al espejo y nos vimos a los ojos por el reflejo, ¡qué hermosos ojos!, lentamente bajó sus manos hacía el zíper del vestido, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo lo desabrochó, dejándolo caer, me ofreció su mano para sacar mis pies del vestido ya en el piso, quedamos de frente y nos vimos un rato a los ojos, me tomó de la cintura y me levantó haciéndome enroscar mis piernas en su propia cintura.  
Nos besamos con urgencia, con amor, con agradecimiento… así que cumplí su sueño, tratando de aparentar ser humanos.

Cuando menos pensamos el sol comenzó a salir y trataba de entrar por las rendijas de las ventanas, habíamos pasado toda la madrugada amándonos. Los dos nos agradecimos con nuestra mirada y nos levantamos de la cama para alistarnos, nos quitamos los lentes de contacto y volvimos a ser los mismos de antes, la ilusión había terminado. Y solo faltaban tres días para mi supuesto cumpleaños.  
Alec se despidió de mi argumentando que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, podía apostar que iría a averiguar los nombres de los hombres que nos topamos ayer para traerlos al castillo como merienda, la verdad no me parece una mala idea, así que lo dejé ir.  
Estaría sola todo el día, así que decidí ir al bosque, y sabía que si no me iba lo antes posible Alice o Jane llegarían y me bombardearían con preguntas sobre mi noche, así que me aliste rápido y salí del castillo tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta, aun cuando sentía que me miraban no podía ver quien, así que pensé que solo era mi imaginación por estar haciendo esta travesura, ya me podrían atacar mis amigas con sus preguntas otro día mis amigas, recalqué el pensamiento feliz. Corrí hacia el bosque, aquél que me recordaba a Forks, de árboles grandes y lúgubres, dignos de escenografía para una película de horror; miré el lugar con singular alegría y me recargué en un tronco que yacía en el piso. Me dejé invadir por los olores y sonidos del bosque; Alice me había dicho que Forks estaba muy diferente, ¿A qué se referiría?, ¿Ya no habrá bosques?.  
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia. Volteé en todas direcciones y no vi a nadie, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa cuando Edward apareció delante de mí.  
-Te veías realmente hermosa anoche- me dijo con singular perversión.  
-Muchas gracias- le dije mientras trataba de alejarme un poco de él.  
-Y que bien bailas- ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Acaso nos siguió?.  
-¿Nos seguiste?-  
-Donde estés tú, estaré yo, estoy aquí para ti, ¿Recuerdas?.  
-No tenías ningún derecho a seguirme-  
-Pero te ha gustado que lo haga, lo puedo notar por tu expresión- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos, ahora estaba aún más nerviosa –No te muerdas los labios-.  
Paré en seco mis pensamientos ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Traté de alejarme de él pero fue inútil, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él.  
-Tenemos algo pendiente-. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo chocó sus labios contra los míos atrapándome en un beso, sin darme cuenta le estaba correspondiendo, comenzaba a sentir caliente en mi interior.  
-Aquí nadie se dará cuenta- me dijo mientras se quitaba su camiseta y la tiraba al tronco en el que antes estaba recargada. Apenas pude darme cuenta de lo que pasaba y volver en mí.  
-Edward, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?.  
-Nada que tú no quieras, tus ojos me lo dicen, tus besos, tu cuerpo-. Y me volvió a besar desesperadamente, desabotonó mi camisa dejando mis pechos expuestos.  
-Siempre fantaseé con esto- me dijo mientras los besaba.  
¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿Acaso me volví loca?, no puedo hacerle esto a Alec, me sentía culpable y a la vez incapaz de detenerlo.  
Cuando menos pensé ya era demasiado tarde para detener aquello, Edward ya estaba dentro de mí, ¿En qué momento me ha quitado la ropa?, ¿Por qué lo permito?, miles de preguntas me llegaban a la mente, no podía sentir, en cambio Edward lo disfrutaba como nunca.  
-Edward no, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡No puedo!, ¡vete de aquí!-  
Fue lo único que alcancé a decir; pero como era de esperarse no me hizo caso, traté de empujarlo, pero aun siendo vampiresa mi fuerza no era nada contra la de él, por más que le pedía que se detuviera no lo hacía.  
-Abre tu mente, permíteme ver que es lo que piensas- me dijo jadeando, no sabía qué hacer.  
-Podrás adueñarte de mi cuerpo pero no de mis pensamientos-  
-Bien… eso lo veremos, por hoy ha sido todo… mañana te espero aquí a la misma hora-  
-¿Mañana?, ¿Acaso estás loco?, ¿Piensas que voy a volver?- le dije mientras me ponía de vuelta mi pantalón y abotonaba mi camisa.  
-Vas a volver, sí no lo haces iré con Aro y le enseñaré como gozabas… él se encargará de decirle a tu sombra-. No podía creer lo que me había dicho, me estaba chantajeando, me sentí sucia y utilizada, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, en estos momentos si pudiera estaría en un mar de lágrimas. Decirle a Alec, no podía permitir eso, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Volver cuantas veces Edward quisiera?, ¿Decirle a Alec lo que había pasado?, tal vez irme sin que nadie se diese cuenta, empezar una nueva vida, sola, sin nadie a quien lastimar, sin nadie quien me lastimara; sí, eso haría, le daría a Alec la oportunidad de darme su regalo, y me iría.  
-Nos vemos mañana- conseguí decir con la mirada perdida en el piso, odiándome, odiándolo.  
-Y ponte una falda, tus piernas son muy hermosas como para que las lleves dentro de un pantalón- Cerdo, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que una vez amé con toda mi alma?, volteé a verlo con el odio que sentía y asentí con mi cabeza; solo dos días.


	7. Planeando la huida

**Capítulo 7:**  
**Planeando la huida:**

Caminé lentamente para salir del bosque, hacía sol así que me puse mi capucha y me perdí entre la gente para tomar la ruta más corta para llegar al castillo.  
Aún estaba atónita con lo que había pasado, aun no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo me iba a poner una falta si apenas hace unas horas le había dicho a Alec que prefería usar pantalón?, tendría que hacerlo cuando él no me viera, no podía continuar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Al entrar al castillo rápidamente fue atacada por Jane y Alice.  
-¡Te estamos buscando desde hace horas!- me dijo Alice con su peculiar tono de voz chillón.  
-Nadie te ha visto salir, ¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó Jane.  
-Por ahí-  
-Bueno, por ahí o por allá ya no importa, has regresado y nos tienes que contar con lujo de detalle lo que pasó ayer- me dijo Alice al mismo tiempo que Jane me veía emocionada y sonriente.  
Así que nos fuimos a mi habitación y estuvimos platicando por unas horas, por un momento se me había olvidado lo mal que me sentía, era como si no hubiera pasado nada, estar con mis amigas hacia que olvidara todos mis problemas, ¡cómo las extrañaría!, pero esto es lo mejor, no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde le hago daño a Alec, él no lo merece, no me merece que ese sinvergüenza haya entrado en mi vida de nuevo, pero principalmente por lo que había decidido irme era porque no sabía si aquél comportamiento de Edward conmigo… me gustaba; me sentí más culpable, menos digna del amor de ese ser que a pesar de ser tan malvado, puede ser tan maravilloso; conmigo no era malvado, no era cruel, aun no se en que consiste su don, no ha permitido que yo esté ahí cuando lo utiliza, siempre protegiéndome, hasta de él mismo.

Alice no podía creer que Alec hubiera alquilado un Aston Martin, la señorita exageraciones pensó que Alec fue un poco exagerado, que ironía; Jane no entendía, nunca le interesaron los autos, ni la ropa, hasta que conoció a Alice. No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando en menos de una semana. Mi última semana siendo amada.

Alec regresó hasta el anochecer, las chicas ya se habían ido, Alice tenía su primer día de escuela mañana y tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. Yo me encontraba viendo un poco de televisión.  
-¿Cómo ha sido tu día Issy?- me pregunta Alec.  
-Como todos los días amor, lo mismo de siempre-  
-Demetri me acaba de decir que saliste a escondidas casi toda la mañana, ¿Dónde andabas?- se notaba en su voz que estaba un poco molesto, tal vez su día no fue lo esperado y se remató con esta noticia.  
-En el bosque…-  
-¿Sola?- No, no, no, ¿Sabrá algo?, no por favor, no.  
-Sí, tú sabes cómo me ponen estos días, me gusta ir al bosque a platicar conmigo misma- me impresionó la rapidez con la que conseguí responderle.  
Alec no respondió nada, se limitó a acercarse y besar mi frente. Esa noche permanecimos abrazados en la cama sin hacer nada, nos gustaba aparentar ser normales y fingir que dormíamos, solo para estar en los brazos el uno del otro; ¿Por qué estará tan serio?, ¿Sospechará algo?, miles de preguntas atormentaban mi cabeza, no podía más, tenía que irme, ¿Pero a donde iría donde no me encontrara la guardia?... Ese chico que conocí hace unos días, Benjamin, tal vez él pueda ayudarme, o tal vez no, la sola idea de quizá tenerse que enfrentar a la guardia lo atemorice.  
¿Jessica?, ¿Ángela?, ¿Lauren?, un momento Issy, ¿En qué mundo vives?, de seguro ellas ya están muertas, no seas tonta, han pasado cincuenta años, no podía regresar a Forks, ¿Qué tal si alguien de los que conocí seguía con vida y me reconocía?, no podía exponerme de tal manera. Jacksonville, siempre quise ir ahí, mamá quería que fuera con ella. Sí, iría a Jacksonville.

El amanecer llegó a nosotros más rápido de lo que esperábamos, pero esta vez Alec no quiso que nos levantáramos, tal vez sabía algo y no quería que fuese al bosque… No podía cargar con tanto peso, no podía hablar con Alec sin que las palabras quisieran salir de mi boca, quería contarle, incluso pedirle que fuera conmigo, irnos los dos, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado?, una nueva vida juntos, pedirle a Aro el permiso para irnos, podría ir Jane también, podría inscribirnos en una escuela y aparentar ser hermanos, podría pintarme el cabello rubio como Jane, usar lentes de contacto, incluso volvernos vegetarianos, en unos años más podríamos volver a Forks, buscaría un trabajo, aparentaría vivir para mis hermanos.  
Pero ¿Qué tal si al decirle a Alec mis razones decida dejarme?, ¿Qué tal si me odia al enterarse?, Jane, Alec, Félix, Demetri, la guardia. ¿Qué tal si todos me odiasen?, tal vez eso sería mejor, tal vez Aro decidiese acabar con mi vida, eso sería lo mejor, así no tendría que huir, son tantas alternativas y yo tan cobarde como para hacer una, tendría que tomar una decisión rápido, mañana es mi cumpleaños, mañana Alec me dará mi sorpresa, y entonces todo nuestro mundo cambiara, si hubiera podido saber que los Cullen vendrían, me habría ido antes y evitar pasar por todo esto, evitar pasar por la culpa, el remordimiento.

Alec se levantó dándome besos por toda mi espalda.  
-Levántate preciosa, hoy me acompañarás-  
-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté confusa, no tengo mucho tiempo mi amor quise decirle.  
-Aro quiere remodelar la biblioteca, Renata le dijo en broma que está muy anticuada, y ya sabes cómo es él, se toma todo muy en serio, así que iremos a ver muebles y esas cosas, no sé por qué me ha mandado a mí, podría haber mandado a Renata, ella tiene la culpa, o a Félix, alguien que no sea yo, pero ha insistido, así que acepté, e irás conmigo Issy-.  
Acepté riendo, Aro siempre con sus cosas extrañas, como él. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que ir al bosque, espera… ¿por qué estoy tan ansiosa por ir?, ¿Será que quiero?, no, no puedo estar pensando en eso, pero quiero decirle a Alec personalmente, no quiero que alguien más lo haga, mucho menos que esas imágenes lleguen a los ojos de Aro… ¿Edward sería capaz?.  
Afortunadamente mi modo zombie se activó y de pronto me encontraba caminando con Alec por las calles, era un día nublado, así que andábamos sin cuidado, nos habíamos puesto nuestros lentes de contacto y caminábamos tomados de la mano, no faltaban las señoras mayores que nos veían extraño, o los jóvenes de la edad aproximada de Alec que lo veían con orgullo. Llegó a mi mente lo que le dije el hombre en la discoteca a Alec ¿Tu mamá te da permiso de salir con mujeres mayores? No pude evitar reír al recordarlo, Alec me miró y al parecer supo de qué reía porque me regresó la sonrisa con singular alegría.  
Llegamos a una mueblería, la mejor que había en todo Volterra; entramos y nos saludó muy amable una linda muchacha morocha, aproximadamente de mi edad, nos dio un recorrido por toda la tienda diciéndonos las ventajas de todos los muebles, precios y esas cosas que tienen que hacer como trabajadores. Al cabo de unas dos horas salimos del establecimiento. Me urgía ir al bosque. Le pedí a Alec que me dejase ir, me miró por unos minutos extrañado, terminó aceptando, tal vez recordó que tenía algo más que hacer. Me fui directo al bosque sin ver hacía donde se dirigía él, ¿Qué tal si Edward ya me estaba esperando?, tal vez eso no le gustaría, así que apresuré el paso. Llegué al mismo lugar de ayer, no había nadie, me senté en un tronco en el piso y me dispuse a esperar… a los pocos minutos escuché pasos de alguien, ¿Edward?, no me atrevía a preguntar en voz alta, pero… no era su aroma, tampoco el de Alec, ¿Quién era?.  
-¿Qué haces tan sola Issy?-  
-¿Demetri?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- vaya sorpresa.  
-Alec me pidió que viniese a ver si te encontrabas bien-  
-Estoy bien, gracias Demetri, es solo que tú sabes, estos días me ponen sentimental y me gusta pasar tiempo sola- de repente pude percibir otro aroma, ¡oh no!, ¡Edward!. Se asomó entre unos árboles y con la mirada supe entender que me preguntaba que hacía Demetri aquí. Yo solo rogaba porque no se diera cuenta.  
-Es verdad, es mañana ¿No es así?-  
-Sí, mañana- vete ya por favor, siempre apareces en los momentos menos oportunos Demetri ¿cómo lo haces?.  
-Bien, entonces te dejo sola, no quiero ser parte de una conversación contigo misma-  
Ambos reímos y Demetri se despidió, Edward me miraba de lejos, por un momento se me perdió, tal vez fue a ver si Demetri ya se encontraba en el castillo. De pronto su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, ¿cómo demonios hacía para que no me diera cuenta de su presencia?, aunque tal vez era mi culpa, no me podía concentrar en nada.  
-¿Qué hacía él aquí?- me dijo enfadado.  
-Alec le pidió que viniese, piensa que me estoy comportando muy extraño, tal vez sospeche…- dije bajando la mirada, no podía verlo por más de un minuto a los ojos.  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer?, ¿vas a dejar de venir?- me dijo mientras hacía una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa.  
-No… no lo sé…-  
-Te has portado mal, primero aparece aquél y no te has puesto falda-. La estúpida falda, lo había olvidado.  
-Lo olvidé… hice unas cosas esta mañana y Alec sabe que no me gusta usar falda-  
-Alec, Alec, Alec, ¿no puedes hablar de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con él?- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, me tomó de la cintura y besó mi cuello con urgencia. -¿Qué tal si hablas de nosotros?-.  
-¿Nosotros?, ¿has perdido la cabeza?, no hay ningún nosotros, y si antes lo hubo lo has matado- me sentía valiente.  
-Lo mío por ti no ha muerto, cada día es más fuerte, cada día te deseo más… es lo único que importa- mi blusa ya se encontraba en el suelo al igual que mi sujetador. –Hoy vas a ser mía, como siempre quisiste hacerlo ¿recuerdas?- claro que recuerdo, aquella noche en su casa cuando me entregó el anillo, me sentí tan llena de rabia por los recuerdos.  
-¿Acaso no entiendes que yo ya no te deseo?, ¡mi alma le pertenece a alguien más!- le grité.  
-¿Tú alma?, tú no tienes alma- gruñó, me tomó del cabello y jaló fuerte –ahora quiero que te comportes como esa noche, me vas a amar Isabella, me vas a amar, no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que tenga una sonrisa en mi rostro- ¿Cuándo Edward se había convertido en el malo?, ¿por qué se comporta así?, ¿en verdad me amará y no sabe cómo recuperarme?, no puede ser eso, es tan sucio.

Y así fue como esa tarde tuve que ser suya totalmente en el bosque, me parecía asqueroso disfrutar, pero aun así lo hacía, no podía evitarlo. Tuve que pensar en Alec, imaginar que era él quien me estaba amando. Si no había una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward no me dejaría ir, no sabía si sería capaz, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Al fin la sonrisa llegó a su rostro y dejo que me fuera de sus brazos, me sentí en el piso, quería llorar, maldecí no poder hacerlo, sentía un dolor muy grande en mi interior, sentía como se quebraba mi piel.

-Sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños, así que te daré el día con tu "amado Alec"- dijo en tono de burla- no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Aro, puedes irte tranquila-. Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras cuando yo ya me encontraba vestida y dispuesta a correr por el bosque, ni siquiera lo volví a mirar, me daba asco, llegué al castillo aun corriendo y me fui directo al tejado, mi lugar favorito, donde todos podían saber que estaba ahí pero nadie me molestaba, pasó muy poco tiempo cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, era mi niño.  
-Issy ¿Qué pasa?- su voz se notaba en verdad preocupada, no pude hacer otra cosa que irme a sus brazos, pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, quería decirle, quería llorar, quería morir, en sus brazos.  
-Nada amor, es solo que he pasado mucho tiempo en el bosque y me recuerda mucho a Forks, me recuerda a mi padre, mis amigos, la escuela, incluso Jake, ¿lo recuerdas?-  
-Sí, tu amigo el licántropo-  
-Me he sentido muy triste, pero en tus brazos todo se soluciona, ¿podemos quedarnos así un rato?- le pregunté haciendo un gesto de niña pequeña, de esos con los que obtenía todo lo que quería.  
-Claro que sí, acércate más- me abrasó con fuerza, un poco más de la necesaria, pero no importaba, me sentía una sola persona con él en sus brazos, él podía ser un padre, un hermano, un amigo, mi vida, todo en una sola persona, hermosa persona. –En unas horas será tu cumpleaños y te daré tu sorpresa, ¿no te emociona aunque sea un poco?- me sonrió.  
Mi sorpresa, la había olvidado por completo.  
-¡Síiiii!- di un pequeño salto en mi lugar, al recordarlo la verdad sí me emocionaba.  
-Bien, en unas horas, no comas ansias, mejor cómeme a mí- me dijo carcajeándose. Mi niño hermoso, no podía contarle lo sucedido, no quería mancharlo, pero debía hacerlo, mientras corría del bosque al castillo tomé la decisión; se lo diría, de él dependía si me acompañaba o me dejaba. Espero que me quiera acompañar, él y Jane, sin terceros, sin nadie más, solos, Jane podría encontrarse un novio, podría convertirlo y así ya no estaría sola. Que fácil lo veía, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que me odiase y Aro acabara con mi vida, aunque lo tenía presente.  
Alec sacó de su saco un reloj de bolsillo, lo miró y volvió su vista a mí.  
-Ya es tu cumpleaños Issy-.


	8. Confrontación,

¡Hola! a partir de éste capítulo empezaré a escribir un poco al principio y al final :)  
Espero les haya gustado como va hasta ahora, como dije al principio, los primeros dos capítulos son de otro fanfic, el cual tenía un final un poco extraño, así que empecé a escribirlo yo, pensaba solo darle otro final, pero mi imaginación fue creciendo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa de Meyer, la trama se influencia mucho en el fic "Corazón de Cristal" aunque todo lo que pasa a partir del capítulo 3 es mío.  
**  
Capítulo 8:**  
**Confrontación**

-Oh, mi cumpleaños…  
-Feliz cumpleaños; Te amo hermosa- Alec se acercó a mí y beso mis labios, mis mejillas, mi frente, mi cuello, rápida y repetidamente –Tengo tu sorpresa-.  
Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Alec se hincó a mis pies y tomó mis manos. Pero ya estaba decidido, no podría aceptar algo de él sabiendo que no lo merecía.  
-Primero tengo que decirte algo-  
-¿No puede esperar amor?, muero por darte tu regalo-  
-No Alec, levántate- me obedeció un poco confundido, fruncía el ceño y me miraba fijamente.  
-Hay algo que tengo que contarte, no sé cómo comenzar… sentémonos- lo hicimos recargándonos en una pared, Alec me miraba fijamente, estaba muy nerviosa. -¿Recuerdas hace unos días que salimos de caza con Jane?- asintió con la cabeza –Pues esa noche Edward me encontró, me arrinconó, dos días después estando en el bosque me encontró de nuevo y…- Seguí contándole, sin omitir detalles, le conté de que me había obligado a ser suya, la amenaza que me hizo con decirle a Aro, el que yo ya no sabía qué hacer, el asco que le tenía; Alec solo me miraba, sin decir palabra alguna, en ocasiones me miraba con incredulidad, otras veces con odio, con asco.  
Tenía mucho miedo, me asustaba su reacción, que me golpeara, que corriera a matar a Edward o que fuera directamente con Aro para que acabara conmigo, en cualquiera de los casos lo entendería perfectamente, así que sin más preámbulos le dije:  
-Vámonos, nosotros dos solos, si quieres también Jane, pero vámonos, sin decirle a nadie-.  
Alec que ya no me miraba sino que tenía la vista clavada en el piso volteó a verme asombrado.  
-¿Irnos?, ¿Para qué?, ¿Para estar solos?, ¿Iniciar una nueva vida?, ¿O es que quieres irte antes de que puedas correr a los brazos de ese imbécil?- eso ultimo lo dijo lentamente y con desprecio, no me asombró, lo esperaba, aun así sentí como sus palabras me golpeaban, no hay dolor más grande que sentir que has decepcionado a alguien, más si ese alguien lo amas, si ese alguien te ama, o te amaba… Aun así contesté su pregunta.  
-Quiero que nos vayamos para tener una vida juntos, solos, sin que nadie nos moleste-.  
Alec se levantó, me miró y sonrió sarcásticamente y me tiró una cajita a las piernas, bajé la mirada para tomarla.  
-¿Qué es?- le pregunté.  
-Velo tú misma-, me respondió mientras caminaba fuera del tejado dejándome sola, quise gritar que me esperara, que quería una respuesta, pero no era momento para exigir nada por mi parte, así que lo dejé ir, ya lo vería en unas horas y terminaríamos la charla, o lo obligaría a terminarla.  
Me concentré en la pequeña caja, del tamaño en las que guardan anillos, pensé en no abrirla, que cuando fuera a buscar a Alec o él regresara que él mismo me lo entregara, pero al cabo de unos minutos no pude más con mi curiosidad; y lo abrí.

Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, un cisne plateado con pequeñísimos diamantes en todo su contorno y unos diamantes un poco más grandes de color azul alrededor de las alas, azul, mi color favorito, Alec decía que mi nombre humano significaba "Cisne bonito", aunque yo más bien me identificaba con un "patito feo", no pude evitar sentirme mal, sentir que era la persona más estúpida del mundo, otra vez teniendo lo mejor ante mis ojos y desaprovechándolo por tonterías, pensé en Jake y como lo dejé solo, haciéndolo pensar que había muerto. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí?.

Quise ir en ese momento con Edward, quería matarlo por volver arruinar mi vida, pero no me sentía tan valiente, me sentía vulnerable y débil, ya iría más tarde con él a dejar las cosas bien en claro, y si me volviera a amenazar con decirle a Aro, adelante. No le tendría más miedo.

Me quedé unas cuantas horas más en el tejado, buscando las palabras exactas para hablar con Alec, volverle a pedir que nos fuéramos sin decirle a nadie, si no aceptaba me iría yo sola, o a tal vez iría con Aro, eso aún no lo decidía, tiraría una moneda en su momento para saber qué hacer, de las dos maneras estaría muerta, sin mi Alec, sin mi niño.  
Me levanté rápidamente al tener esos pensamientos, no podía más tenía que saber que pasaría, así que caminé fuera del tejado, lentamente, con el anillo puesto y jugando con él con mi otra mano, mordiéndome los labios, tratando de arrancarlos. Llegué a la habitación y entré sin tocar, no debí de haber hecho eso, me encontré con la una escena dolorosa, que me hubiera partido el corazón en mil pedazos de tener uno.  
Alec sentado a la orilla de una de las ventanas, con las piernas arriba sobre su estómago con sus brazos por encima de sus rodillas, la cabeza recargada sobre la pared, a obscuras, con solo la luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas, reflejándose en su rostro, su mirada perdida, y sus labios con una ligera mueca de dolor; creo que no se dio cuenta que entré, está perdido en sus pensamientos, me intriga tanto saber qué es lo que piensa.  
-Gracias- le digo un poco bajo. Alec vuelve en sí y me voltea a ver confundido, con su expresión pude ver que no entendía. –por el anillo, es… hermoso- . Alec me sonrió incrédulamente levantando la cabeza y haciendo un pequeño gemido apenas audible.  
-Para mí cisne bonito- . El haberme dicho eso hizo que sintiera como si me atravesaran el corazón con una estaca mí cisne bonito volví a pensar en mi mente; aun soy suya, aun me ama, pensé alegremente, soy suya. –Aunque no estoy seguro sí aun sea mío- hablé muy rápido, estaba dudando. No pude más y me desmoroné a sus pies, dejé caer todo mi cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas ante él, Alec solo me miraba, sin decir nada.  
-Claro que soy tuya, siempre lo seré, ¿crees que si no fuera así no te hubiera contado esto?, ¿Qué no te hubiera pedido que huyéramos?- levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, sin bajar las piernas y con la cabeza aun recargada en la pared, le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No sé qué pensar, no puedo pensar, no siento nada…- quitó su mano de mi cara y bajaba sus piernas –solo odio- Hacía mí, pensé yo –y no hacía ti…- dijo rápido tal vez pensando que creería eso. Vi como sus labios se empezaron a endurecer hasta formar una mueca –Quiero encontrarlo, quiero arrancarle la cab… - no terminó la frase, antes de que pudiera me tiré a sus brazos, a sus labios, por un momento se quedó quieto, luego de unos segundos correspondió a mi abrazo, fuerte, tomó mi cabeza y me acercó más a él, me recargué en su pecho mientras él recargaba su barbilla en mi cabeza.  
- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- me dijo sin soltarme.  
-Tal vez a Forks, ellos no podrán ir para allá en varios años, podemos llevar a Jane, comprar la casa que era de mi padre, inscribirnos en una escuela, tal vez no funcione decir que somos hermanos, pero podría teñirme el cabello para aparentar más edad – Alec solo me miraba y sonreía tiernamente mientras yo hablaba como loca, de seguro está pensando que paso mucho tiempo con Alice y me estoy pareciendo a ella, oh, Alice, no lo había pensado, ahora yo abandonaría a mi amiga, pero no podía permitirme pensar en eso, no, Alec estaba de acuerdo en irnos, tenía que concentrarme en eso.  
-Está bien, pero no huiremos, hablaré con Aro, nos iremos el tiempo que ellos estén aquí- No me entusiasmaba mucho su respuesta, pero aun así acepto, en el momento no había pensado que ellos podrían volver a Forks y tal vez se repetiría la historia.  
Alec se levanta y me pide que no salga de la habitación, le digo que está bien y lo veo desaparecer por la puerta, -De seguro va con Aro- pienso en voz alta, así que me levanto y emocionada empiezo a sacar ropa normal dentro de lo que cabe y acomodarla en la cama, no tenemos maletas pero mínimo así mato tiempo, ya después conseguiré donde guardar, necesito pasaportes, actas de nacimiento, comprobantes de escuelas, un sinfín de cosas en muy poco tiempo, lo bueno que hay una persona en especial que se encarga de todo ese papeleo pienso, no me entusiasma la idea de cruzar el continente a escondidas, seguí con la ropa y zapatos, todo perfectamente acomodado, Alec estaba tardando, me desesperé un poco y prendí la televisión, vi un poco, la apagué, volví a acomodar la ropa, dejando un poco para no tener que usar muchas maletas, me volví al baño por mi maquillaje, la toalla de baño roja que tanto amaba Alec; estaba muy concentrada doblando todo en la cama cuando se escuchó un grito muy fuerte, y un golpe como si se hubiera quebrado algo, ¿Qué estará pasando? Me pregunté aunque no le tomé mucha importancia, y se volvió a escuchar, pero estaba vez no era un grito, era como un gruñido, muy fuerte, y otro golpe, se me hizo muy extraño y salí de la habitación de prisa, los gruñidos y golpes se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llegué a la sala donde siempre están Aro, Marcus y Caius, volví a escuchar como si algo se hubiera quebrado y entré a la habitación sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

No podía creer lo que estaba ante mis ojos, toda la guardia, incluida Jane miraban muy atentamente a las personas que gruñían, volteé rápido hacia las personas y me llevé una gran sorpresa ¡Eran Alec y Edward!.  
Edward con su cara toda desquebrajada estaba encima de Alec con una mano en su cuello, se escuchaba el crujir de su cuello.  
-¡ALTO!- grité –que paren, por favor, ¡hagan algo!- pero mis gritos eran en vano, ni siquiera me miraban.

* * *

Por favor déjenme un comentario, solo para saber que por lo menos una persona está leyendo ésto :)  
Si tengo algún comentario subiré más rápido el próximo capítulo :D


	9. Despedida

**Capítulo 9:**

**Despedida.**

-¡Alec!- grité con desesperación -¡Edward detente!- acto seguido y por simple impulso y adrenalina me abalancé sobre él empujándolo unos cuantos metros, cayó al piso con un fuerte estruendo, Alec aún seguía en el piso recobrando sus fuerzas sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a espaldas de él, Edward se levantó y corrió hacia mí, me asusté, pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente como para golpearme Félix se interpuso agarrándome de un brazo y empujándome con fuerza pero delicadamente, fue tan rápido el movimiento que no pude detenerme hasta caer en los brazos de Demetri, me abrazó con fuerza, forcejeé con él, pero me tenía completamente inmovilizada.  
Alec había vuelto en sí y se había levantado, corrió en busca de Edward al mismo tiempo que él corría hacía Alec, hasta que chocaron, se escuchó un estruendo tremendo, casi tan fuerte como aquella vez que fui con los Cullen a jugar beisbol al bosque, solo que esta vez no eran una pelota y un bate, era mi vida, mi vida que me preguntaba de golpe si qué es lo que quería, mi pasado, o mi futuro.

No fui la única que se dio cuenta de los golpes que se escuchaban, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper entraron de golpe a la habitación, Carlisle me miró, y al verme tendida en el piso inmovilizada bajo los brazos de Demetri supuse que entendió lo que pasaba, Emmett corrió hacia Edward y lo tomó de los hombros apartándolo de Alec antes de que los dos pudieran reaccionar, espera, ¿tomó a Edward?, seguro una visión de Alice, no quise pensar en el final de la visión y el por qué Emmett detuvo a Edward, solamente agradecí que hubieran llegado. Caius se levantó de su silla molesto.  
-¿A qué han venido?, ¿No se dan cuenta que esto es entre el chico y Alec?-.  
-Caius, Edward es mi hijo, ¿Cómo me pides que no interfiera?- le contestó Carlisle la tranquilidad en su voz típica de él.  
-Pues sí supieras lo que le ha hecho a la pobre de Issy no lo defenderías tanto- le respondió.  
Carlisle y Jasper voltearon a ver a Edward, se notaba el asombro en sus ojos.  
-¿Edward qué has hecho?- le preguntó Jasper, Edward refunfuñó e intento librarse de los brazos de su hermano, este le dio un tirón para inmovilizarlo más.  
-Nada que ella no hubiera querido-  
-¡Mientes!, ¿Por qué mientes?- le grité. Edward sonrió de lado. Jasper no dejaba de ver a Alec, supongo que intentaba cambiar su estado de ánimo. Carlisle se acercó a Edward.  
-Hijo ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-  
-Nada que ella no hubiera querido Carlisle, lo que quiso siempre, ¿No es así Bella?-.  
No podía soportar que me llamara así, ese era el nombre para la persona llena de miedos e inseguridades que una vez fui, no ahora, a Alec tampoco le gustó el que me hubiese llamado así, se acercó a él con rapidez pero Félix lo detuvo.  
-Retráctate infeliz, por más que ella en su pasado lo hubiera querido a una mujer no se le obliga a nada, ¡Fue en su pasado!- eso último lo dijo con la voz quebrada y en un grito, intentó ir de nuevo hacia él pero los brazos de Félix no lo permitieron. Antes de que Edward pudiera responder o alguien más quisiera decir algo Aro se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ellos;  
-Vaya niños, ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?- les dijo, se notaba preocupado.  
-Nos iremos- dijo Carlisle  
-Oh, pero si acaban de llegar, no se pueden ir, debe de haber otra manera-  
-Maten al muchacho- dijo Marcus, por fin había hablado, pero por lo que dijo hubiera preferido que mejor no abriera la boca, todos volteamos a verlo, menos Alec que aún mantenía la mirada fija en Edward.  
-Por favor Aro, por la cercanía que alguna vez tuvimos, déjanos irnos-.  
-Issy, ven cariño- me dijo Aro mientras extendía su mano hacia mí -¿Qué hacemos?, ¿los dejamos ir a todos, o acabamos con Edward su familia se queda aquí?, es tu decisión Issy-.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Yo?, ¿Mi decisión?, No, por favor, que alguien más decida-  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Isabella?, ¿Por qué no simplemente decides acabar con él?, ¿tanto te importa?, si quieres déjalos ir y ve con ellos-.  
No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no quería creer que Alec me hubiera dicho eso, y más con ese tono de voz sarcástico, Jane volteó a ver a su hermano asombrada.  
-Déjalos que hablen- dijo Caius.  
-Está bien, tienes una hora para tomar tu decisión Issy, los veo aquí en una hora, mientras, ¡Nadie sale de esta sala!- gritó.

Félix sin soltar a Alec caminó hasta estar cerca de la puerta, y lo dejó, Alec se sacudió su chaqueta y salió sin ni siquiera esperarme, volteé a ver a todos antes de salir y Carlisle me regaló una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no merecía.

Me dirigí directamente a la habitación, supuse que Alec ya estaría ahí, entré y efectivamente, se encontraba sentado al pie de la cama, con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos en su frente, levantó su mirada al escucharme.  
-Siéntate- lo obedecí sin dudarlo.  
-Alec ¿Qué has hecho?- le dije un poco histérica.  
-Lo que debí de hacer desde un principio, si no hubieras llegado, iba a acabar con él-  
-¡Alec por Dios!, ¡Cuando entré él te tenía en el piso!- me miró enojado.  
-¿Te quieres ir con él?- me dijo relajando los músculos de su cara.  
-Me quiero ir contigo- le respondí sin dudar- la ropa está lista, vámonos, como lo habíamos planeado, llamemos a Jane- le dijo sonriendo.  
-Está bien- me dijo, y por fin había conseguido que me sonriera.

No tardamos mucho tiempo hablando, la decisión ya estaba tomada desde antes que esto pasara.  
Así que nos dispusimos a conseguir maletas con nuestros amigos, y llamar a la persona que se encargaba de los papeles, tardamos más tiempo decidiendo nuestros nuevos nombres que hablando de lo que pasaría, hicimos cita al día siguiente con la persona y terminamos de alistar.  
La hora había pasado, Aro nos estaría esperando en el salón, así que fuimos al encuentro, tomados de la mano. Alec abrió la puerta sin soltarme.  
-Vaya, parece que la decisión que has tomado es buena- dijo Caius al vernos.  
-Así es-  
-¿Y qué es lo que pasará cariño?- me preguntó tan amable como siempre era conmigo.  
-Nos ire…-  
-Nos iremos nosotros- me interrumpió Alec.  
-¿Irse?- preguntó Aro abriendo sus ojos tan grandes como un plato.  
-¿A dónde?- preguntó Caius.  
-Lejos de aquí, donde no nos puedan encontrar- dije mirando hacía Edward que aún estaba detenido del brazo por Emmett.  
-Volveremos cuando se vayan- continuó Alec; Aro se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y sujetó su barbilla con una mano.  
-Aunque no estén de acuerdo nos iremos, si no quieren no volveremos- volvió a decir Alec.  
Nadie decía nada, ni Jane, solo nos veía asustada.  
Marcus miró a Caius y Aro y asentó.  
-Nos harán mucha falta- nos dijo Aro –nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes-.  
-¿Puede ir Jane con nosotros?- pregunté apenada.  
-No, eso sería desprotegernos completamente-.  
Miré a Jane y le pedí perdón con mi mirada, esperaba que entendiera.  
-Nos iremos al amanecer- dijo Alec antes de salir de la habitación.

Regresamos a nuestra habitación, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta entró Jane y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, no pude resistir el dolor que me provocaba ver esa escena, así que salí, dejándolos solos un tiempo, tiempo de hermanos que han vivido siglos juntos.  
Aproveché para pedirle a Demetri, que ya había salido de la sala, que llamara a Alice, sentía que no podía irme sin despedirme de mi amiga.  
Alice se acercó a mí deprisa y me abrazó, seguro que ya estaba al tanto de la situación.  
-No puedo creer que por culpa de mi hermano tengas que irte- me dijo con los ojos vidriosos. No pude decirle nada, solo le sonreí, nos sentamos por fuera de la habitación, Alec y Jane aún estaban dentro, le platiqué mi plan, sin decirle a donde iríamos, igual nunca se enteraría, le dije que trataría de llamarle, pero no podía prometérselo.  
Jane salió de la habitación, me levanté y también me dio un fuerte abrazo y me besó la mejilla.  
-Nos veremos en unos años amiga- me dijo con una sonrisa podía asegurar que fingida, se notaba su dolor.  
-Vámonos Jane- le dijo Alice. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo que ellas se habían convertido en amigas y no dejarían que esto se interpusiera entre ellas, estaba tranquila, no las dejaba solas.  
-Aprovechemos la noche, demos un último paseo por las calles amor- me dijo Alec, asentí y lo tomé de la mano, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, todos nos regalaban abrazos, me sentí bien al nunca escuchar un "adiós", solo escuchaba "hasta luego", esto no era una despedida, hubiera jurado que Félix quería llorar, estoy segura que si hubiera podido lo haría.

Salimos del castillo, adentrándonos por las calles sin rumbo fijo, caminamos hasta los límites de la ciudad, recreando nuestros planes, en los que yo había hecho se encontraba Jane, pero no nos acompañaría, había que hacer unos nuevos.  
El sol estaba comenzando a salir, así que decidimos regresar, era tiempo de irnos, Alec se encontraba muy nervioso, no dejaba de maldecir al sol y lo que hacía en nuestra piel.  
Entramos a nuestra habitación por las maletas, había una nota en la cama que decía:  
Es una pena que quieran marcharse, aun así lo entendemos, esperaremos su regreso con ansias. Aro y enseguida de ella un maletín plateado, nos miramos intrigados y lo abrí, era dinero, mucho dinero, más del que podría contar, nos sorprendimos con tal regalo, no pensé que fueran a tomarlo tan bien, teniendo en cuenta que la guardia estaría casi totalmente desprotegida sin Alec.

Cambiamos nuestras ropas y nos pusimos nuestros lentes de contacto, tomamos las maletas, miré por última vez nuestra habitación y salimos, no había nadie en los pasillos, así que fue más fácil, afuera se encontraba esperándonos el taxi al que había llamado minutos antes.  
El chofer nos ayudó a acomodar nuestras maletas, Alec me abrió la puerta del auto y entré, Alec se sentó al lado mío y me abrazó, el auto avanzó.

* * *

**Dejen comentarios!.**


	10. Lejos de todo

**Capítulo 10:**  
**Lejos de todo.**

Antes de ir al aeropuerto llegamos al restaurante donde habíamos hecho cita con la persona encargada de los papeles, ya se encontraba esperándonos.  
-Buenas tardes señ… - dudó –chicos-  
-Buenas tardes- respondimos en unísono.  
-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó Alec.  
-Así es- respondió mientras sacaba un sobre manila de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Alec en las manos, Alec sacó otro sobre, más pequeño, supuse que era dinero, pero el tipo lo detuvo. –No tiene de que preocuparse, ya está pagado- Alec y yo nos volteamos a ver asombrados, ¿También se habían encargado de eso?, estaban bastante adelantados a nuestros planes, me sentí intimidada. Alec le sonrió y nos despedimos con la cabeza, había demasiada gente ahí, y él no lo soportaba; ni yo… -un momento, en Forks no podremos cazar, aún debe estar en pie el tratado con los Quileute- pensé, -tendremos que hacer algo respecto a nuestra dieta, espero que Alec no se oponga- me preocupé, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos olvidé mi preocupación, Alec y yo ya estábamos de nuevo en el taxi y él se encontraba emocionado abriendo el sobre manila, reía como niño pequeño que le acaban de dar un gran juguete la mañana de navidad.  
-Vaya que sales guapa- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
-Déjame ver- le dije riendo arrebatándole el papel de las manos, todo estaba ahí, actas de nacimiento, certificados escolares, pasaportes; también le quité el suyo de las manos  
Alec Voltaire; Edad: 20 años; Lugar de Nacimiento: Volterra, Toscana, Italia.  
-Es trampa, cambiaste muchas cosas- le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos y me dejaba caer en el asiento del auto –Aunque lo de "Voltaire" no suena tan mal, no tienes 20 años y no naciste en Italia, me habías dicho que naciste en Galicia, ¿No era verdad?- hice una mueca de disgusto.  
-Sí, nací en Galicia, pero Issy, solo viví 13 años ahí, y humanos, ¿Crees que recuerdo algo de cómo es?, sí vamos a hacer esto hay que hacerlo bien, si nos preguntan algo saber qué responder- en eso tenía razón, no podíamos llegar así sin más, si debíamos de mentir por lo menos deberíamos de saber de qué hablábamos, así que acepté –Veamos el tuyo- dijo riendo –Isabella Dwyer; Edad 19 años; Lugar de nacimiento: Volterra…-  
-Pero yo nací en Forks-  
-Issy, ¿Dónde has vivido más tiempo?- me dijo Alec regañándome.  
-Está bien, me callo- le dije juguetona  
-Lo de la edad mayor que tú es para evitar habladurías, físicamente me veo menor obviamente, por lo menos quise que existiera un papel que dijera lo contrario- asenté con la cabeza y me vino un pensamiento a la mente, le pedí a Alec que se acercara a mí y le dije en su oído susurrando:  
-Creo que el chofer ha escuchado todo- me preocupé un poco.  
-¡Demonios!- dijo él, también quedo –no te preocupes, ya veré que hacer-  
-No estarás pensando en…  
-Tengo hambre- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa un poco terrorífica, igual a las de Aro cuando tramaba algo. Ni siquiera lo discutí, ya era un problema que el chofer hubiera escuchado, así que no tuve más remedio que darme por vencida sin luchar, crucé mis brazos y me recargué de nuevo en el asiento.

-¿No te molesta caminar un poco sola verdad?- me dijo Alec lanzándole miradas por el retrovisor al chofer, éste empezó a bajar la velocidad, intuía algo –en un momento te alcanzo con las maletas- ni siquiera pidió que detuviera el auto, me abrió la puerta y bajé, estábamos en una carretera sola llena de árboles como a 5 km del aeropuerto, y caminé.  
El auto pasó por enseguida de mí lentamente, como a 10 mts de distancia se escuchó que el chofer gritó, después el auto giró un poco y se estampó contra un árbol, Alec bajó por la parte de atrás y fue directo hacia el maletero, tomó las maletas y me espero a que me encontrara con él, me acerqué y tomé una maleta.  
-No, yo las llevo- me dijo tratando de quitarme la maleta de las manos.  
-No es para eso, la llevarás tú- abrí la maleta y saqué una camiseta limpia y se la di.  
-Perdón, se movía mucho- ambos reímos y seguimos caminando a paso lento, el día estaba nublado así que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Alec se sentó en las bancas con todas las maletas aparentando estar cansado, así que me acerqué a ventanilla.  
-Me da dos boletos hacia Port Angeles, del vuelo más cercano por favor- le dije amablemente.  
-Claro que sí- tardó un poco –el próximo vuelo es en 11 horas-  
-Bueno, pues ya qué- le sonreí.  
-Me permite su identificación-  
-¿Mi identificación?, ¡oh!, cierto, ¿Me permite?- me giré y llamé a Alec, él tenía todo en sus chaqueta, se acercó y le pedí mi identificación, tardó un poco en encontrarla entre tanto papel, me la dio y se la entregué a la muchacha.-  
-¿Isabella Dwyer?-  
-Así es- contesté nerviosa.  
-Tiene reservación a nombre de usted y Alec Voltaire, su vuelo sale en 40 mins-.  
-Perfecto- dijo Alec sonriéndole a la muchacha.  
-¿Cuánto será?-  
-Oh, no, el pago está cubierto, aquí están sus boletos, que tengan buen viaje- nos sonrío amable.  
Alec y yo nos miramos nuevamente asombrados.  
-No dudo que también el hotel tenga reservación- dije riendo. Él también río y me tomó de los hombros, caminamos hacía la sala de espera más cerca de donde nos llamarían, estábamos por llegar cuando Alec salió corriendo hacia atrás, me quedé mirando para todos lados asustada.  
-Las maletas- dijo carcajeándose mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí.

Me sentía sumamente feliz, desde que el sol salió no había dejado de sonreír, estaba despreocupada, tranquila, aunque un poco nerviosa por nuestra nueva vida; y me ponía aún más nerviosa el cambio en nuestra dieta que tendríamos que hacer.  
En el avión repetíamos los planes ya vistos y aclaramos algunas otras cosas, no podríamos comprar la casa que era de mi padre aun si estuviera en venta, necesitábamos un lugar más alejado de la cuidad, donde nadie se diera cuenta que no iríamos al supermercado y nos quedara más cerca el bosque, por un momento pensé en la casa de los Cullen, igual ellos no regresarían en mucho tiempo, pero solo obtuve un rotundo "no" sin discusión, solo le dábamos vueltas al asunto sin encontrarle solución, así que terminamos en comprar la casa de Charlie, o alguna cerca, ya nos las arreglaríamos para eso de la comida.

Todo transcurrió muy rápido después de ahí, nos hospedamos en un hotel pequeño, nos dimos un baño juntos y vimos un poco de televisión y salimos, era de día, pero como recordaba, nublado, ni rastro de nuestro enemigo delatador sol, tomamos un autobús a Forks, y caminamos a la que antes era mi casa, era igual que como la recordaba, solo que otro color, ¿azul?, ¿en qué estaría pensando Charlie?... claro, el azul era mi color favorito. Me detuve ante la casa y guardé silencio, Alec entendió mi pesar, se acercó a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos, hundí la cabeza en su pecho y así estuvimos por un momento cuando una voz nos interrumpió.  
-¿Hola?- era la voz de un niño de 8 años a lo mucho.  
-Hola- le respondió Alec -¿qué haces por aquí?-  
-Mi papá cuida la casa para que esté bonita y así poder venderla- nos dijo tiernamente.  
-¿Y quién es tu papi?- le pregunté mientras me agachaba un poco a su altura.  
Antes de que el niño me pudiera responder se escuchó la voz de un hombre adulto llamándolo  
-Aquí estás Jake, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- le preguntó mientras cargaba al niño.  
-Son… no me han dicho sus nombres papi ¿Cómo se llaman?- el hombre bajó de nuevo el niño al piso.  
-Alec Voltaire e Isabella Dwyer, señor- dijo Alec mientras le extendía la mano pasa saludar.  
-Ephraim Black- contestó el hombre, mis ojos se abrieron como plato al reconocerlo; él también se acercó con la mano extendida hacia Alec, pero algo lo detuvo y le cambió la expresión del rostro de estar amigable a ¿enojado?.  
-Jake espérame en el auto-  
-¡Pero papá!- le contestó el niño golpeando los pies en el suelo.  
-Jacob, ¡Ahora!- le gritó. El niño se fue refunfuñando.  
-¿Pasa algo malo?- le pregunté.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- en verdad estaba molesto.  
-¿Perdón?- preguntó Alec confundido.  
El hombre estaba que echaba humo del cuerpo, recordé a Paul cuando lo golpeé en la cara y se transformó.  
-Alec, muévete hacia atrás- le dije cautelosa. Ambos nos movimos con rapidez, el hombre brincó por encima de nosotros túmbanos al suelo, nunca pensé que volvería a ver algo igual, el hombre, ahora lobo, se le acercó con rapidez a Alec, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo, se notaba que era la voz de una mujer mayor, 70 u 80 años.  
-Ephraim Black, ¡detente!- le gritó la mujer que se acercó a la escena. Ambos aun estábamos en el suelo totalmente asustados.  
Era una mujer alta y delgada, cabello corto, totalmente blanco que se sostenía por un bastón.  
La mujer me miró por infinidad de tiempo.  
-¿Bella?- preguntó casi tartamudeando.  
-¿Leah?- le contesté levántame del suelo.

No podía creer que fuera ella, al igual que ella tampoco lo creía de mí, el hombre que ya había regresado a su estado natural nos tendió una mano a mí y a Alec para levantarnos.  
-Vaya, en verdad eres una chica vampiro- me dijo asombrada.  
-Así es- resoplé.  
-Entonces lo que se le hizo saber a Charlie…  
-Fui yo- le dijo Alec.  
-Ya veo, ¿Qué hacen por acá?- me preguntó, Alec y Ephraim no se quitaban la mirada de encima, tal vez porque Alec lo miraba con cara de asco, en verdad olía feo, pero por lo menos yo lo disimulaba, ya me lo esperaba, Rosalie, Alice y Edward siempre se quejaban.  
-Quiero comprar la casa que era de mi padre- Ephraim quitó la mirada de Alec y volteó hacia mí.  
-¿Planean vivir aquí?- me preguntó.  
-Así es, un tiempo, respecto al tratado, estamos de acuerdo, lo seguiremos, nada de gente- le di una sonrisa, él solo me miraba feo –solo animales y lejos de aquí, y como jefe y vendedor de la casa te pedimos permiso- terminé.  
Leah y su hijo se miraron un tiempo, me imagino que hablaban con su mente o algo así porque hacían gestos pero no lográbamos escucharlos.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Ephraim.  
-¿Crees que tu acompañante se pueda encargar del papeleo?- me dijo Leah mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí y tomaba mi mano –demos un paseo.  
-Es mi pareja Leah, su nombre es Alec- él le hizo una reverencia con la mano caballerosamente –y sí, ¿te puedes encargar amor?- él me asintió, Leah me tomó del ahora del brazo para sostenerse y le entrego su bastón a Ephraim.  
-¿Tu pareja?, ¿Qué pasó con el Cullen?- me asombró que no estuviera enterada, o simplemente tal vez no lo recordaba, le sonreí dolorosamente y entendió, caminamos por toda la orilla del bosque, poco después su nieto nos acompañó en el paseo.

Me contó de como Jake y ella terminaron enamorándose, arreglando un auto, claro, aunque ella sentía que Jake nunca se imprimó de ella, aun así no le importó, se casaron y tuvieron a Ephraim, él se casó con una hija de Paul, tal vez por eso el niño es tan coqueto y risueño, me contó también que Jake en su lecho de muerte le había dicho que tenía la esperanza de encontrarme en el más allá, así no estaría solo, por lo menos conocería alguien, como lo que le dije yo el primer día que llegué Forks al preguntarle si iríamos a la misma preparatoria.  
Caminamos un poco más y nos sentamos en un tronco que yacía en el suelo, Jake no dejaba de hacerme preguntas, Leah lo regañaba, era una escena muy bonita, a los pocos minutos nos encontraron Alec y Ephraim.  
-Ya está todo listo- me dijo Alec.  
-La casa tiene los muebles suficientes como para que se instalen ya Bella- me dijo Leah.  
-¡Qué bien!, Pero Leah… no soy más Bella, soy Issy- Leah me sonrió.  
-Está bien Issy, al fin y al cabo Bella no me gustaba- arrugó la nariz. Nunca pensé que Leah y yo pudiéramos conversar, era un hecho, me sentía muy bien ahí. Antes de que se fueran Alec tuvo una idea estupenda, les dijo que no compraran muchas cosas en el supermercado, que nosotros las compraríamos y se las daríamos a ellos, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo fue fácil solucionar eso. Cada vez me gustaba más, Ephraim le entregó las llaves de la casa a Alec antes de firmar nada, supongo que ya que su madre me tiene confianza igual él la tendrá con nosotros, nos despedimos, Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Estás muy fría, te voy a regalar una manta- me dijo con la dulzura de los niños de su edad, todos reímos -¿Qué?, ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntaba apenado.

Nos encontrábamos solos, en nuestra casa, le di a Alec un recorrido por ella, le enseñé las habitaciones y acomodamos muebles, al tiempo Alec fue al hotel a liquidar la cuenta y por nuestras maletas, yo me quedé ahí, entré al cuarto de Charlie, había fotos mías, fue extraño ver las fechas en las fotos, voltear al espejo y verme exactamente igual. No me gustó lo que vi, así que las escondí. Solo dejé una de cuando tenía 13 años para mostrarle a Alec como me veía a su edad.  
Alec regresó más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo llamé a la habitación y le mostré la fotografía, no le hizo gracia la broma, así que la guardé en uno de los cajones. Esa era la habitación más grande, así que ese sería nuestro lugar, acomodamos un poco de nuestra ropa y nos tiramos en la cama a ver televisión, solos, sin preocupaciones, sin nadie que molestara.

* * *

**Comentarios please! :3**


	11. Paz y tranquilidad

**Hola!, muchas gracias por leerme, espero les guste la historia, como dije en un principio los dos primeros capítulos son basados en el dic "Corazón de Cristal", solo que el final se me hizo un poco extraño y decidí cambiarlo, dándole así miles de ideas a mi imaginación para hacer la historia más larga.**

Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Disfruten, y no olviden dejarme un comentario, y gracias a las chicas que tienen la historia en alerta y favoritos, déjenme un comentario, ya sea porque no les gusta la historia o porque sí.  
Bueno basta de palabrería, aquí lo tienen!.

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**  
**Paz y tranquilidad.**

Solo tenía una preocupación, nuestra dieta. Ese sería un gran problema, pasar de humanos a animales, de golpe, es como querer dejar de fumar de un día para otro, imposible, pero nosotros lo teníamos que lograr, lo prometimos.  
Así que al día siguiente, cuando nuestros ojos estaban completamente negros y moríamos de sed decidimos salir a cazar, pensé que tal vez por ser tanta la necesidad que teníamos que pensaríamos que era un manjar delicioso y nos saciaríamos.  
Corrimos hacia el bosque sin rumbo, sentíamos una desesperación tremenda, como nunca antes, era como si nos atravesaran miles de estacas la garganta.  
-Creo que escucho algo- le dije a Alec en voz baja.  
-¿Qué?- dijo también bajo pero desesperado.  
-Cállate y escucha-  
Escuchábamos miles de ruidos, viento principalmente lo que hacia que nos confundiéramos, esto era nuevo para nosotros, cada vez que escuchábamos un animal Alec salía corriendo espantándolo, era tanta su hambre que no podía guardar silencio, por un momento creí que en lugar de correr más adentro del bosque correría al pueblo, era una posibilidad muy lógica y cercana, estaba aterrada. Ese sentimiento hacia que no me concentrara.  
De un momento a otro Alec empezó a rugir, parecía como si le faltara la respiración, tenía sus ojos en blanco y se tocaba las sienes con las manos, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta corrió, solo rogué porque no hubiera corrido al pueblo, aunque sí así fuera me enteraría muy pronto, Ephraim o alguien más de la manada vendría inmediatamente a cortarme la cabeza.  
Al cabo de media hora sin encontrar nada comenzaba a desesperarme y Alec no regresaba, eso me tenía un poco más nerviosa y desconcentrada. A los pocos minutos escuché un ruido Está es mi oportunidad rugí en mi mente, y corrí hacia dónde provenía, no era ningún animal, Alec y yo chocamos de golpe, él también venía corriendo, había regresado con su camiseta rota y manchada de sangre, el cabello y los brazos llenos de lodo y en las comisuras de sus labios aún tenía un poco de sangre ya seca.  
-¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté después de sacudirme.  
-Un oso, ha sido un completo desastre, al menos cumplí el objetivo- me dijo orgulloso -¿Aún nada?-.  
-No, nada, ¿Cómo has hecho?-  
-Primero vamos a otro sitio, aquí de seguro que has espantado hasta a las hormigas- rio.  
Caminamos aproximadamente un kilómetro antes de detenernos.  
-Alto, cierra los ojos… ¿Qué escuchas?-.  
-Ajam sí, ahora soy experto en caza de animales, uy sí- le dije en tono de burla, Alec rio.  
-Solo hazlo, te será más fácil-. Puse los ojos en blanco y accedí.  
Sorprendentemente pude darme cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, el correr del viento, el ruido causado con el golpe de las hojas de los árboles, el intento sin resultados de Alec de quitarse el lodo de sus brazos, insectos… cuando de pronto escuché algo más, no pude identificar inmediatamente de que se trataba, aunque podía apostar que se trataba de un venado, esperé un momento para localizar de donde venía el sonido…  
Ya lo tenía… Abrí los ojos y corrí hacia él.  
No era nada comparado a la sangre humana, al menos satisfacía nuestra necesidad, a Alec le comenzaba a cambiar el color de sus ojos, no era carmesí como de costumbre, pero tampoco era Dorado, como los de los Cullen, era un café claro, supongo que así empezaba el cambio.  
-Bueno, veamos que tantos días dura, vámonos- me dijo Alec mientras me tomaba la mano.  
Llegamos a nuestra casa, Alec fue directamente a darse un baño, yo no lo necesitaba así que esperé mientras veía televisión, puse un canal sobre animales, quería aprender a identificar cualquier sonido, esta vez había acertado con lo del venado, pero no siempre iba a tener suerte.  
Alec terminó y salió envuelto solo en una toalla de baño.  
-Mira Issy, ven-  
-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté nerviosa.  
-Mira- volvió a decir, no sabía a qué se refería, lo miré de pies a cabeza dos veces, no lograba ver nada, de pronto lo noté, sus ojos eran dorados, un perfecto y hermoso dorado.  
-¡Wow!- le dije mientras daba un salto de la cama –es perfecto… simplemente perfecto… ¿Y los míos?-  
-Aun nada, pero conmigo solo pasó como una hora, no debe tardar para que te pase, podemos esperar-.  
-Está bien, pero después nos iremos inmediatamente a Port Ángeles, tenemos que comprar unas cosas-  
-Principalmente un auto- me interrumpió.  
-Está bien, también tenemos que pasar al súper, ya llevamos un día entero aquí y no hemos comprado nada de comer, ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos?, ¿Qué somos vampiros?- dije riendo mientras recargaba una mano en mi frente.  
Al poco tiempo mi cambio estaba completo, así que nos fuimos, hicimos los trámites para obtener una licencia cada uno, nos dieron un permiso de unos días para andar en el auto sin licencia, compramos un Camaro 2006, color gris, no buscamos más, cuando Alec lo vio se enamoró perdidamente, compramos también algunos muebles, ropa conforme el clima, por ultimo pasamos a un supermercado a comprar despensa, dejamos la mayoría en casa de Leah y nos llevamos un poco, solo para aparentar.  
A Ephraim le gustó mucho nuestro nuevo color de ojos, creo que por fin entendió que estábamos completamente dispuestos a seguir el tratado.

8 años después.  
Alec había conseguido trabajo en la obra, y rápidamente fue ascendido a jefe de obra, era el lugar perfecto para entrar joven, aparte no era necesario medirse en su fuerza, mientras más fuerte eres mejor te va.  
Yo entré a la universidad, estudié enfermería, conseguí una fuerza de voluntad enorme, solamente rebasada por la de Carlisle, me gradué con honores. Alec, Leah, Ephraim y hasta el pequeño Jake estuvieron ahí conmigo.  
6 meses después Leah murió, mientras Ephraim y yo le sosteníamos sus manos, antes de morir me dijo que le mandaría saludos a Jacob de mi parte, y le diría que nunca me dejó sola cuando era nueva otra vez en el pueblo, también me dijo que era seguro que Jacob estaría muy orgulloso de mí. Esa fue su última palabra, nos apretó las manos a Ephraim y a mí con la fuerza que le quedaba, y se fue. Sentí celos de Ephraim, hubiera querido llorar, Leah se había convertido en una gran amiga, un apoyo, algo que nunca me imaginé. Alec no permitió que Ephraim gastara dinero, los gastos funerarios corrieron por su cuenta, a fin y al cabo dijo que estaba muy agradecido con Leah.  
Una vez cada seis meses me escribía con Jane, ella se emocionaba mucho con mis historias, tenía años prometiéndome una visita, pero Aro aún no se lo permitía, me hablaba de lo loca que es Alice y que Aro está fascinado con su amistad. Me hablaba un poco de los demás, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Sulpicia, Athenodora. Nos manteníamos informadas de todo lo que sucedía, en algunas ocasiones en la misma carta dejaba recados para Alice, igual me imaginaba que siempre las leían juntas. El último mes le envié una foto de nosotros de navidad en casa de Leah cuando aún vivía, siempre nos invitaban, Ephraim decía que éramos unos invitados perfectos porque no comíamos, Jane y Alice estaban completamente fascinadas.  
La vida que llevábamos era demasiado tranquila, Alec, por ser el jefe, si había un día soleado faltaba al trabajo, en cambio conmigo no era necesario, pasaba casi todo el día en la sala de emergencias. Nos habíamos adaptado completamente a la dieta vegetariana, íbamos al cine, a bailar. Era una vida completamente perfecta, el Camaro era completamente mío, la empresa donde trabaja Alec le había dado un pick up, Jake nos visitaba de vez en cuando cuando se atoraba con sus tareas, él y Alec se llevaban muy bien. A mí me alegraban las visitas de Jake, así cocinaba un poco del montón de comida que teníamos guardada, incluso en ocasiones dormía en nuestra casa por hasta una semana completa.  
La esposa de Ephraim se encontraba esperando un nuevo bebé, así que mientras más tranquilidad tuviera en casa mejor para ella.  
Nosotros aprovechábamos el tiempo con Jake, aún no se convertía en licántropo y estábamos seguros que cuando lo hiciera ya no le gustaría estar mucho tiempo en nuestra casa.  
Un día llegué a la casa como a las seis de la tarde, Jake estaba ahí aun durmiendo, me puse a prepararle comida, con el solo aroma despertó, lo escuché bajar perezosamente los escalones.  
-Hola tía Issy- dijo bostezando.  
-Hola dormilón, ¿No ha llegado Alec?-  
-No, pero habló por teléfono, dijo que no contestabas el celular, y que llegaría como a las 7-  
-Bien, ¿tienes hambre?-  
-¡Mucha!- Le serví una hamburguesa con papas, su favorito.  
-Oye tía- dijo sin dejar de masticar –Temprano vino un muchacho a buscarte-  
-¿Un muchacho?- pregunté incrédula mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa frente a él.  
-Sí, un muchacho, se veía un poco mayor que yo, pero no tanto, y muy pálido, dijo que te conocía-  
-¿Conocerme?, No conozco a ningún muchacho, ¿Cómo era él?-  
-Mmm, alto, pálido, delgado… ¡ah! Y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los tuyos-  
-¿Del mismo color?, ¿Te dijo su nombre?-  
-Sí, era… no lo recuerdo, era algo con la letra E… ¡ah sí!, Edward-.  
-Oh no.


	12. Aquí vamos de nuevo

**Hola de nuevo, aquí dejo otro capítulo, disfruten y déjenme un comentario :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**  
**Aquí vamos de nuevo.**

-¿Estás seguro Jake?- le pregunté asustada.  
-Mmm…- se quedó serio por un momento –Sí tía, estoy seguro, ¿tienes más papas?-  
-Sí cariño, están en la sartén- empecé a caminar de un lado para otro. -¿Qué hora es?-  
-Son las 6:37- dijo con la boca llena de papas, nunca perdería la costumbre de hablar con la boca llena de comida.  
-¡No hables con la boca retacada Jake!, Tu tío dijo que iba a llegar a las 7 ¿verdad?-  
-Perdón… sí a las 7, ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó preocupado.  
-No mi amor, come, en el refrigerador hay más por si quieres otro poco- Jake me sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa, se parecía tanto a su abuelo, quería tanto a ese chico, si yo hubiera tenido hijos me hubiera encantado que fuesen como él, alegre, inteligente, despreocupado, él siempre hacía que olvidara mis problemas, pero éste no.  
Me senté en el sillón cerca de la puerta a esperar a Alec, en realidad no sabía en donde se encontraba y me sentía muy mal como para ir a buscarlo, al fin y al cabo no tardaba en regresar.  
Me perdí en un mar de pensamientos, ¿Qué es lo que querrá?, quizá Jake lo confundió, él no lo conoce, tal vez era Demetri que vino a visitar y nos está jugando una broma, o Felix, no, Felix es muy alto. Los Cullen aún no pueden regresar, ¿Vendría sin autorización? Miles de preguntas venían a mi mente, de pronto sin darme cuenta Jake prendió la televisión y se recostó a un lado mío recargando su cabeza en mis piernas.  
-Jake, ¿Qué hora es?-  
-7:40, no te preocupes, tal vez el tío Alec fue a comprarme algo de comer-  
Le pedí que se moviera un poco para levantarme, tomé mi bolsa y busqué mi celular, comenzaba a ponerme histérica, una llamada, dos llamadas, tres, nada, su celular estaba muerto.  
-Jake intenta llamarle a tu tío- Jake fue a la cocina por su celular y marcó dos veces.  
-Nada tía, tal vez lo perdió en la obra-  
-Creo que sí cariño, bueno, sigamos viendo televisión, no debe tardar en regresar.  
De nuevo nos sentamos en el sillón y Jake recargó su cabeza en mis piernas, a los 20 minutos ya estaba dormido. Cada minuto hacía que aumentara más mi desesperación.  
Escribí una nota para Jake

_"Jake:  
No tardo, fui a buscar a tu tío, si tienes más hambre busca en el refrigerador, si no encuentras nada hay 20 dólares debajo del teléfono. Pide una pizza. No salgas de la casa.  
_ _Issy_."

Dejé la nota cerca del control del televisor y me dispuse a salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta alguien más la abrió. Me puse muy nerviosa.  
-¡Alec!, ¡estaba muy preocupada!- me tranquilicé un poco, pero luego al ver su ropa, me puse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba -¿Qué demonios te pasó?- grité Jake se despertó asustado.  
Había regresado con la ropa sucia, llena de lodo, sin el saco que llevaba puesto en la mañana y su camiseta trozada en mil pedazos, su pantalón ni se diga, creo que lo único que se había salvado eran sus zapatos.  
-¡Tío!, ¿Qué pasó?- Jake estaba muy asustado, se había puesto pálido, casi tanto como nosotros.  
Alec se sentó en el sillón y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza.  
-Regresó, ese maldito regresó- dijo en susurro.  
-¡¿Quién regresó?!- preguntó Jake.  
-Jake ve al cuarto por ropa para tu tío por favor- alcancé a decir. Él asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras.  
-Amor, ¿qué pasó?- le pregunté un poco más tranquila y en voz baja.  
-Ese infeliz regresó, me lo encontré de camino para acá-  
-Pero ¿y tu ropa?- le pregunté aun sin entender. Quitó las manos de su rostro y me miró a los ojos.  
-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con mi ropa?-  
-Oh no, Alec, no, dime que no han peleado-  
-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡ESE HIJO DE PERRA TE ESTABA INSULTANDO!- gritó mientras se levantaba del sillón, Alec nunca había maldecido así –si no hubiera sido por sus aún más estúpidos hermanos este problema aquí hubiera terminado-  
-¿Quién estaba insultando a quién?- Jake había regresado con la ropa, pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pasábamos tanto tiempo con él que la casa entera tenía su aroma.  
-No, nada cariño, espéranos en el cuarto- le dije mientras le quitaba la ropa de las manos. Comenzó a ponerse rojo, sus brazos temblaban. Por un momento no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que recordé, lo que hace explotar a los quileute son las emociones fuertes, Alec lo miró y relajó su cara, ese niño definitivamente hacía que nos olvidáramos de todo, después lo miró con preocupación.  
-Jake, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras le tocaba el hombro –estás muy caliente-. Alec comenzó a ponerse la ropa que le habían traído. –Issy, la camioneta está hecha mierda, dame las llaves de tu coche, voy a llevarlo al hospital-. Todo pasó en fracción de segundos, Jake aún seguía de pie frente a nosotros.  
-No necesita ir a un hospital- le dije a Alec dándole una media sonrisa.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?- contestó mientras se ponía de nuevo sus zapatos.  
-Solo llévalo con Ephraim-  
-No quiero ir a mi casa, mi padre mi mira muy extraño, como si estuviera decepcionado de mí- comenzó a relajarse, sus brazos dejaron de temblar y el color de su piel comenzaba a ser el mismo – y no sé por qué, digo, voy muy bien en la escuela, no hago locuras, me la paso con ustedes viendo televisión o leyendo comics, no entiendo qué estoy haciendo mal- Alec y yo nos miramos, sabíamos perfectamente que era lo que pasaba, Jake estaba a solo unos meses de cumplir 17 y Ephraim estaba un poco confuso sobre el por qué aún no se convertía en un licántropo.  
-No Jake, ¿Cómo piensas eso?, lo que pasa es que tal vez tu papá tenga celos de nosotros porque casi todo el tiempo estás aquí- le dijo Alec tratándolo de reanimar, Jake asintió y agachó la cabeza.  
-Bueno, iré a dormir- nos dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y chocó manos con Alec, tenía como 11 años cuando dejó de despedirse de él dándole también un beso en la mejilla, había dicho que ya estaba grande y sus amigos se burlarían de él.  
Cuando escuchamos la puerta de la habitación salimos y caminamos un poco lejos de la casa, teníamos que hablar pero no queríamos que Jake nos escuchara.  
-Bien, ahora puedes decirme qué pasó- le dije.  
-El Cullen regresó, venía de camino para acá cuando se me apareció de pronto enfrente del auto, frené de golpe al no reconocerlo inmediatamente y el auto se estrelló contra unos árboles, salí a ver quién era o qué era, y lo reconocí…- Se quedó callado por un momento, asentí y lo alenté a que continuara hablando. –empezó a decirme cosas, en realidad no entendía, no estaba prestando atención, estaba en shock, aun no creía que lo estuviera viendo, no pude ni bloquear sus sentidos, no me concentraba-  
-¿Y qué más pasó?-  
-No sé, solo escuché "¿Esa zorra aún no se ha cansado de ti, porque si es así dile que no dude en llamarme?", y exploté, ni siquiera recordé que podía atacarlo sin tocarle, solo quería arrancarle la maldita cabeza… -  
-Alec…-  
-Y lo iba a hacer, en verdad Issy- me tomó la cara con una mano –por nosotros, no quería que viniera a molestarte- me soltó y se dio la vuelta –lo tenía… su cuello crujía y yo solo pensaba Esto se acaba aquí pero antes de poder hacerlo me empujaron, algo muy fuerte me empujó lejos, cuando me levanté me di cuenta que era la pareja de la rubia, pero lo único que hacía era detener a aquél…-  
-Emmett, sí…-  
-Después el rubio, la pareja de Alice, se me acercó, me dijo que no me preocupara, que se lo iban a llevar y no volvería… después no supe que pasó, de seguro usó su estúpido don en mí e hizo que me tranquilizara, me quedé un rato ahí sentado, y regresé caminando-.  
-Él estuvo en la casa, Jake lo recibió, le dijo que no estábamos, y simplemente se fue y le dijo que me avisara que en otra ocasión vendría.  
Alec golpeó un árbol, éste calló al suelo, comenzaba a irritarse de nuevo, así que le tomé la mano y entramos más al bosque, tal vez no tendría sed, pero por lo menos desquitaría su energía, yo regresé a casa, tenía que hacer una llamada urgentemente.  
-Necesito que me digas si Edward está ahí- hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea –Jane responde.  
-No… -  
-¿No?, ¿Y dónde demonios está?, ¿saben algo?-  
-No, simplemente desapareció, sus hermanos, Demetri y Felix lo están buscando-  
-¿Está Alice contigo?, necesito hablar con ella- hubo otro silencio.  
-¿Issy?, ¿Cómo estás?-  
-Bien, Alice, bien, ¿ya lo encontraron?- pregunté desesperada.  
-Sí, mientras hablabas con Jane, Jasper habló conmigo, ya vienen de regreso con él-  
-¿Por qué no lo encontró Demetri primero?- dije irritada.  
-Tal vez porque Emmett y Jasper sabían exactamente dónde buscar- bueno, eso era verdad, para ellos era obvio que vendría a buscarme, y aunque no se le dijo directamente en donde estaba era de suponerse que un día lo averiguaría –Jane quiere hablar contigo-.  
-¿Cómo está mi hermano?-  
-Bien, está de caza, salió a despejarse, no pasó nada grave- le dije tratando de tranquilizarnos a ambas, la llamada duró un poco más, yo solo repetía mil y una veces que no comprendía como había podido irse sin que nadie lo notara.  
Al terminar la llamada llamé a la comisaría para reportar el choque, dije que se le había atravesado un venado, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, al fin y al cabo era casi de diario que eso pasara, insistieron en que fuera al hospital, a lo que yo dije que estaba bien, que no tenía nada grave que yo no pudiera atender.  
El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Alec regresó, yo estaba planchando la ropa que se pondrían ese día él y Jake.  
-¿Y tu celular?- le pregunté. Él volteó.  
-Hum ¿Qué?- dijo confundido, se notaba que aún estaba en la luna.  
-¿Tu celular?- volví a decirle.  
-Oh, ¿no estaba dentro de algún bolsillo del pantalón?- negué con la cabeza –entonces no lo sé, compraré otro- digo casual. Se acercó a darme un beso en la frente cuando Jake bajó las escaleras.  
-Buenos días, bien, ya dormí, ¿ahora me podrían decir qué pasó ayer?- quise contestarle, pero fui interrumpida.  
-Un tipo loco, ex novio de tu tía, aún está enamorado de ella y no la supera- le dijo tranquilamente.  
-¿Y te has pelado con él?- preguntó divertido.  
-Sí- respondió Alec serio, lanzándole una mirada matadora, indicándole que el tema había terminado.

El desayuno estaba listo, Jake, como todos los días desayunó desesperado, jugamos _piedra, papel o tijera_ para saber el orden de cómo nos bañaríamos ese día, nos arreglamos, Jake tomó su mochila y subimos los tres a mi auto, la pick up de Alec estaba destrozada, así que tendría que prestárselo unos días, dejé a Jake lo más cerca de la escuela posible y sin que desviara mucho mi camino al hospital, y al llegar Alec se llevó el auto, aún seguía con miedo, pero estaba segura en las palabras de Alice, Edward ya iba de regreso para allá y no volvería, le pedí a Jane que hablara con Demetri para que le tuvieran un poco de atención extra. Al llegar al hospital me limpié de todo problema, yo tenía muy en mente la política de _"los problemas de fuera, afuera"_.

Y así transcurrió la semana, normal, como las demás siguientes, había pasado ya un mes de los sucedido, la normalidad había regresado, el nuevo hermano de Jake había nacido, pero él insistía en estar aquí, Ephraim lo permitía, sabía que no había otro lugar donde pudiera estar más seguro, aunque pensándolo bien que ironía, el jefe de los licántropos permitía que su primogénito viviera con vampiros, tal vez pensaba que de un momento a otro Jake por fin se transformaría y nos haría volar en mil pedazos a Alec y a mí.  
Las chicas y yo habíamos dejado atrás lo de las cartas, así que nos llamábamos una vez a la semana, a fin de cuentas, Edward ya sabía dónde estaba, lo único que había que cuidar era que no regresara por mí.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo será un punto de vista de Alec que abarcará todos los capítulos así que será un poco largo. **

**¿Les gustaría un punto de vista de Edward también antes de entrar a la acción? :D**


	13. Lo mejor que había visto

**Aquí hice un punto de vista de Alec, quedó un poco largo, pero aun así no es tan complejo, así que probablemente me tome dos capítulos más antes de la acción.**

**Roxa Cullen Hale a mi también me cae mal mi Edward pero hay tantas historias Edward/Bella que quise variar, y que mejor que con mi personaje favorito!, yo también AMO a Alec.  
Tengo mi favorito de cada clan, pero de los Volturis él y Demetri uuuf me derriten.**

**Bueno basta de palabrería, les dejo con el cap, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**  
**POV ALEC: **  
**Lo mejor que había visto.**

He vivido mucho tiempo, tanto que he perdido la cuenta, no recuerdo mucho de mi vida humana, solo problemas con mi madre, nunca entendí porque no quería a mi hermana, también recuerdo que la gente nos quería muertos, pero Aro y Caius nos rescataron, vivimos unos cuantos años humanos con ellos, decían que era peligroso transformarnos tan jóvenes, así que el día que habíamos decidido Jane y yo como nuestro cumpleaños, Aro nos regaló la inmortalidad, y lo que vino con ello, poderes, al principio me emocioné, pero pensaba que era malo, no como mi hermana, que se la pasaba jugando haciendo sufrir a los demás miembros, entonces era cuando tenía que intervenir, así que a mi don lo llamaron el "antídoto" a comparación del don de mi hermana. Pasamos mucho tiempo encerrados en el castillo, solo podíamos leer, leer y seguir leyendo, recibí clases de música, cultura general e idiomas, cuando por fin se nos permitió salir del castillo solo fue para llevar un entrenamiento militar, Aro me quería como su mano derecha.  
Sé que nací en Galicia. Siempre he estado al lado de mi hermana, la amo y la respeto. Con tantos años aquí, el ir y venir de gente, otros vampiros, estaciones, festividades y principalmente el amor que profesaban hacia sus esposas Aro y Caius, estaba comenzando a aburrirme, me asqueaba tanta felicidad, en ocasiones solo quería quedarme en el tejado por días, pero siempre había algo en lo que Aro o mi hermana me ocuparan.

Odiaba el día de San Marcos, odiaba que se reuniera tanta gente, odiaba que nos odiaran, odiaba el sol, odiaba tener que estar parado aquí como estatua.  
Aro había mando a Demetri y Felix que fueran por Edward Cullen para hablar con él, se estaban tardando demasiado así que enviaron a mi hermana, que fue encantada, me imagino que por salir aunque sea unos minutos, poco después sentí un leve palpitar, a lo lejos, un aroma exquisito, cuando mi hermana abrió las puertas del salón y entro:  
-Hermana, te mandan por uno y regresas con dos… y medio, que chica tan lista- le dije.  
Ese era el palpitar, había traído consigo una humana, ¿Por qué demonios?.  
Aro estaba fascinado con la humana, al parecer nuestros dones no funcionaban en ella, así que le pidió a mi hermana que hiciera una prueba, el Cullen lo quiso impedir cubriéndola, mal por él, ella quiso detener, "alto, por favor alto" gritó, así que me acerqué a ella para que no interfiera, ¿por qué quería protegerla?, no lo sé, ya habría otro momento para preguntármelo, pero mal por mí, al acercarme quedé maravillado. ¿Cómo ese ser tan pequeño podía albergar tantos sentimientos?, su devoción total, su entrega, su amor, a uno de nuestra especie, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene él de especial que no podría tener yo?. Cuando Aro le pidió a mi hermana que intentara con ella quise detenerlo, pero de nada serviría, solo ocasionaría una pelea con mi hermana, así que lo permití, pero para mi sorpresa, no sintió nada, pensé que lo estaba haciendo yo inconscientemente, pero no era así, era ella, ¿qué tenía esa pequeña?.  
Después del intento fallido de mi hermana, se preguntaron qué harían con ella, querían matarla, Aro llamó a Felix, yo, no supe que hacer así que solo me fui, me fui a una esquina, el Cullen y Felix pelearon, y yo solo veía como la chica sufría, Felix estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, cuando ella gritó, ¿pero qué era lo que oía? "No, por favor, no, mátenme a mí, no a él", ¿por qué?, ¿a qué se debía tanta devoción?. Debo admitir que me carcomió la envidia, Sí tan solo yo tuviera a alguien que me amara tanto como para dar su vida por mí pensé. Después me perdí en mis pensamientos, lo que me hiso entrar en mí fue la enana gritando que esperaran, Aro tomó su mano, no se que fue lo que vería que le fascino, a este punto yo había regresado a mi lugar junto a mi hermana, y simplemente los dejó ir, a los tres, Heidi llegaría en cualquier momento.  
Y fue así como ese día quedé conquistado por una simple mortal, ¿qué tenía ella?, definitivamente no era mi cantante, su sangre era igual a la de los demás, pero era otra cosa.  
El día de San Marcos se convirtió en mi favorito, y desde ahí siempre tuve el pensamiento ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener alguien para mí?, ¿alguien que me ame?, alguien que me acompañe?

Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba ligeramente nublado, así que aproveché para quedarme en el tejado, cuando salió el sol entré de nuevo al castillo, me encontraba con Marcus, Caius y Aro en el salón leyendo un poco cuando entró sorpresivamente mi hermana con una humana.  
Pero no era cualquier humana, era esa humana, la que me había maravillado tiempo atrás, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo aquí?, ¿por qué estaba sola?, se veía mal, casi como nosotros, pálida y ojerosa.  
-Isabella, pero que grata sorpresa- dijo Aro mientras se levantaba de su asiento al igual que yo.  
-Igualmente Aro- le respondió.  
-Veo que sigues siendo humana- le dijo Caius molesto, es verdad. ¿por qué aún era humana?.  
-Es que… me ha dejado, Edward Cullen, se marchó sin cumplir su promesa-. Dijo para mi sorpresa, ¿Cómo podría dejarla?, si fuera yo me aseguraría que compartiera la eternidad conmigo.  
-Es una pena- susurró Marcus desde su asiento.  
-Así que he venido yo misma a recibir la muerte- ¿La muerte?, ¿Qué clase de loca dice eso?, bien sabía yo que no era una humana normal.  
-No, no te mataré, te convertiré- le respondió Aro, eso no lo esperaba, ¿Qué podría ofrecer ella para querer convertirla por él mismo?.  
-La última y única vez que viniste, supe que tenías un don que se manifestaba ya desde humana, por eso te convertiré y te unirás a nosotros- le dijo Aro sonriéndole, se acercó a ella lentamente, ella no mostraba miedo, lo que me impresionó aún más. Me acerqué a ella, sabía que al morderla caería al piso, así que me acerqué para evitarlo. Y así fue, Aro la mordió justo en el cuello e inmediatamente sus piernas se doblaron y cayó, pero en mis brazos, lentamente la recosté.  
-Llévala a una recámara…- me dijo Caius, asenté con la cabeza y la tomé de nuevo en mis brazos, ella se retorcía, sudaba y gemía –…Y quédate con ella- terminó la frase, me sorprendió que me dijera eso, pero aun así obedecí.  
Pasaron casi dos días, en ningún momento me fui de su lado, no podía dejar de observarla, a medida que cambiaba se volvía más hermosa, no podía creer que yo pensara algo así de alguien más que no fuera mi hermana, pero la esencia de ella, su aroma, hacía que quisiese estar siempre a su lado, respirándola, observándola, su hermoso cabello, sus labios, su piel, era una diosa.  
De pronto comenzó a balbucear y querer abrir los ojos, así que de un gran paso me alejé un poco.  
-Al fin despiertas- le dije, aunque creo que no debí de hacerlo así nada más, ella se asustó y brincó a una esquina de la habitación en posición de ataque, me veía asustada.  
-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó.  
-¿Me has olvidado hu... neófita?- me corregí, me había acostumbrado a llamarle humana -En fin, soy Alec, el hermano de Jane- si a mí no me recordaba tal vez a mi hermana sí.  
Ella me miraba divertida mientras se acercaba un poco a mí, inconscientemente comencé a ponerme un poco nervioso, nunca una mujer me había sonreído de esa manera.  
-Mmmhjj, por fin nos conocemos formalmente, soy Isabella...- Se calló y comenzó a mirar para todos lados.  
-...Volturi- terminé su oración, ella me sonrió, pero yo también lo hacía, no supe quién sonrió primero.  
-Isabella Volturi- me dijo mientras me tendía su mano amistosamente, la tomé y la acerqué a mi cara para besar sus nudillos, siempre había querido hacer eso, me sonrió, por su expresión podía jurar que de aun ser humana se hubiera sonrojado, e igual yo, ese aroma tan dulce que me hacía estremecer… de pronto se soltó fuertemente de mi agarre y me miró asustada.  
-¿Qué es esto que siento?- me dijo mientras con la mano que acababa de soltar se sujetaba la garganta y de nuevo miraba para todos lados -Me arde… es como si tuviera mucha…-  
-Sed- le interrumpí y saqué mi reloj del bolsillo –acompáñame, Heidi está por llegar-.  
-¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó levantando una ceja. ¡Qué expresión tan más hermosa! me dije a mí mismo.  
-Ya lo verás- le respondí riendo. Le extendí mi brazo para que lo tomara, a lo que ella respondió rápidamente, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.  
Caminamos por el largo pasillo que dirigía hacia el salón principal con ella tomada de mi brazo.  
Entramos y todos giraron sus miradas hacia nosotros, Isabella les saludó con una sonrisa. Caius me miró y sonrió maliciosamente, ¿tan notorio era? Aro volteó a ver a Marcus y ambos rieron sin decir palabra alguna, a mi hermana no le gusto para nada nuestra llegada, la miró con infinito desprecio.  
-Recuerda que no va a funcionar- le dijo Isabella sonriendo, lo que nos hizo gracia a todos y enfurecer más a mi hermana.  
-Tranquila hermana, te adoro- le dije con calma, funcionó, porque relajó el rostro, aunque nos dio la espalda, y Heidi entró.

Pasaron varias semanas, Isabella y yo cada vez nos hacíamos más cercanos, mi hermana estaba comenzando a aceptarla, por lo menos le dirigía la palabra. Era una neófita tranquila, hasta ahora no habíamos tenido problema alguno. Una noche como cualquiera estábamos en el tejado viendo el cielo cuando me dijo:  
-No quiero que me digas Isabella, nunca me ha gustado-  
-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Bella?- le pregunté irritado.  
-No, ya no soy Bella, ¿no puedes ingeniártelas para encontrar un nuevo apodo?- me preguntó haciendo un puchero, como amaba sus gestos, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mirándonos a los ojos, al cabo de un rato respondí.  
-Issy… es corto, y también tiene que ver con tu nombre-  
-Me parece perfecto- me dijo dándome una gran y luminosa sonrisa. Se acercó a mí, demasiado cerca de lo normal, podía sentir su aliento, y algo que nunca pensé decir salió de mis labios.  
-Quiero estar contigo para siempre- ella abrió grande su ojos y me veía al parecer asustada, creo que no esperaba que le dijera eso tan rápido, debí de haberlo pensado mejor, iba a disculparme, decir que fue una broma, lo que fuera para remediarlo, pero antes de poder hablar tomó mi cara con sus manos, sus dos pequeñas y delicadas manos y se acercó aun más a mí. Sus labios en los míos, su respiración combinada con la mía, no podía existir sensación más hermosa.  
-Para siempre- respondió en mis labios, pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y se acercó más, y así fue que cerramos el trato con un beso, mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso.  
Al día siguiente fuimos por sus cosas a su habitación, la mía era un poco más grande por estar mucho antes que ella en el castillo, al estar terminada la "mudanza" me pidió que llamara a su padre y le diera la noticia de su fallecimiento, me hice pasar por un oficial de policía que estaba en el grupo de gente que acabábamos de drenar hace unos días, Issy guardó su billetera diciendo que de algo nos serviría, y así fue, mi chica siempre pensando en todo, le dije muchas mentiras, no sabía que podía mentir tan fácil, aunque no fue nada sencillo escuchar a su padre llorar del otro lado del teléfono, llorar por Issy, eso hiso que incluso yo mi sintiera mal, ¿qué haría si la perdiera?.

Y así pasaron los años, 50 para ser exactos, en todo este tiempo Issy solo estuvo ausente una semana, cuando se enteró que su padre estaba en su lecho de muerte, ella sentía que de algún modo tenía que agradecerle el haberla cuidado, y se sentía culpable por no haberse despedido de él, así que fue, estuvo una semana en el pueblo donde nació. Cuando su padre murió me llamó por teléfono, se sentía muy mal, estaba enojada con ella misma por no poder llorar, pero a la vez se sentía tranquila porque su padre la confundió con un ángel. Yo no entendía bien eso, pero tampoco quise preguntar.  
Mi hermana y ella se habían vuelto grandes amigas, nunca me quisieron decir qué es lo que había pasado entre ellas, pero estaba conforme, mientras Jane no tuviera problemas con Issy todo estaba bien para mí.

Una noche venía de darme una ducha de la habitación de Demetri, unos días antes Issy y yo quebramos la regadera de nuestro baño y habíamos olvidado repararla, cuando me encontré con mi hermana de regreso a la mía.  
-Hermano, los Cullen están aquí-  
-¿QUÉ?- dije en voz muy alta pero sin gritar.  
-Llegaron repentinamente, Aro quiere que vaya por Issy, quiere que estemos todos cuanto antes, así que vete para allá, te están esperando- en su voz se notaba la molestia, asentí y caminé hacia el pasillo que me llevaba al gran salón tratando de controlar mi humor.  
Y efectivamente, entré y se encontraban todos ahí, caminé lentamente y tomé mi lugar, seguido de Santiago, Felix y Demetri. A los pocos segundos entró mi hermana con Issy, se había puesto su capucha, y se quedó a un lado de Demetri.  
-Aro ¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente?- le preguntó uno de ellos, el que no quería ver nunca.  
-Oh, debe ser por mi pequeña joya- dijo Aro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y extendía su mano hacía Issy y le hacía un gesto con ella para que se acercara -¿Por qué no les muestras tu rostro querida?- le dijo casual.  
Issy suspiró fuertemente y retiró su capucha, todos la veían asombrados.  
-¿Be...Bella?- dijo una de ellas.  
-Isabella- le dijo fríamente, eso me gustó.  
Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia mí situándose a mi lado, le di una sonrisa, intentando decirle que todo estaría bien, Jane también se acercó a ella, quedando Issy en medio de nosotros bajo la mirada atenta de los Cullen.  
-Como pueden ver, Issy es una vampiresa, de las mejores que hay, posee un don muy peculiar, es un miembro muy importante y querido en la guardia...- había comenzado Aro a elogiarla pero fue interrumpido.  
-¿Issy?- preguntó confundido el líder confundido.  
-Sí, ese apodo se lo puso nuestro querido Alec el día que ella llegó aquí, ya que no le gustaba el otro, aparte de que la estima mucho- respondió Caius con suma amabilidad que sorprendió a todos, Issy no quitaba sus ojos del Cullen.  
-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó la pequeña cabello negro, aquella que había venido con ellos, hablando por primera vez.  
-Lo que dice mi hermano, es que desde que Issy llegó, se han vuelto inseparables Alec y ella, con decir que comparten la misma habitación- les dijo Aro,  
-¿Eso es cierto Be... Isabella?- preguntó el Cullen, se veía dolido por la revelación.  
-Sí, así es- respondió Issy, se acercó más a mí y tomó mi mano apretándola, sin despegar su mirada irritada de aquel personaje.  
-Calma Issy- le dije al oído.  
-Amo- dijo casi en un susurro.  
-¿Si Issy?-  
-¿Podemos retirarnos?- dije interrumpiendola.  
-Claro, aunque extrañaré el escudo de Issy- le sonreía y caminé un poco, Issy no se movía así que la tomé del brazo y la jalé suavemente fuera de la sala, al salir entró como en un estado de shock, así que la tomé en mis brazos y corrí con ella, la llevé al bosque que tanto le gusta, el que le recuerda donde nació, la bajé delicadamente al piso viendo en sus ojos si ya había vuelto en sí.  
-¿Estás bien?- le dije al oído mientras mis manos acariciaban su pequeña cintura.  
-Sí- dijo jadeando, pasé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, eso siempre la tranquilizaba.  
-No te creo- Aun que se veía tranquila sabía que no lo estaba.  
-Está bien, tú ganas, tengo ganas de matar al Cullen- dijo con rabia. Me acerqué a su cuello y comencé a besarla.  
-No pienses en él, piensa en nosotros- le dije mientras depositaba besos en su pequeño y delicado cuello.  
-Nosotros…- se separó un poco de mí para ponerse de frente.  
-Sí, Issy, nosot…- no pude terminar la frase porque sentí como volaba entre los árboles.  
-¡No la vuelvas a tocar!- me gritó mi agresor, aun no podía ver quien era.  
-¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme que debo hacer?- le respondí mientras me sacudía.  
Antes de que pudiera responderme o hacer algún otro movimiento Issy se acercó a él y estampó su pequeña mano en su rostro lanzándolo por los aires.  
-No te acerques a Alec ni a mí nunca en tu vida. Ya bastante hiciste hace 50 años, ahora déjame tranquila, he hecho una vida junto a Alec, tú ya no perteneces a mi lado, así que si nos disculpas...-dijo ella ferozmente, sin ninguna gota de duda en su voz, se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano y empezó a correr, yo solo la seguía, yo iría a cualquier lugar que esa mujer me llevara. Entramos al castillo y prácticamente Issy me aventó dentro de la habitación y después a la cama, cerrando la puerta con llave antes de eso, era tal asombro el mío que me dejé llevar. Subió encima de mí acercando sus labios a los míos.  
-Para que lo sepas te amo- me dijo, y comenzó a besarme, por poco me dejé llevar, hasta que vino un destello de lucidez a mi cerebro y me recordó lo que acababa de pasar en el bosque.  
La aparte un poco y le dije:  
-Issy, por favor, sabes muy bien que yo también te amo pero…- me quedé serio pensando como acomodar bien las palabras para no ser malinterpretado.  
-¿Pero qué?, ¿Pasa algo malo?- me preguntó nerviosa.  
Estaba preocupado, Issy me había jurado amor pero eterno, pero él había sido su más grande amor, y ¿Qué tal si él le decía algo bonito y ella corría a sus brazos?.  
-Tú sabes; ¿Qué pasará ahora que está Edward aquí?-. Le tomé de la cintura y la deposité en la cama y me alejé de ella, sentía algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta, parecido a tener sed, pero incluso más doloroso.  
-No va a pasar nada, ¿Qué no has comprendido que no quiero nada con él y que hubiera sido mejor no tener que volver a verlo?-. dijo decidida.  
-Entonces… ¿Ya no lo quieres en absoluto?, por favor no mientas, sabré soportarlo-. Volteé de nuevo a verla y me hinqué a sus pies, ella sonrió para después soltar una carcajada, no pude evitar sorprenderme y levantar una ceja ante tal reacción.  
-Alec, mi niño, por favor, ¿Cómo lo voy a querer?, ¿No viste como te he defendido en el bosque?-. Me dijo y era verdad, había sido muy valiente, le sonreí pícaramente, nunca me ha gustado que me llame "mi niño", es absurdo, soy un anciano.  
-Te amo Issy, por favor, si algo pasa por tu mente, dímelo, sin importar nada, desde que te vi hace 50 años indefensa postrada en la cama esperando despertar me dije a mi mismo que nunca te dejaría sola, y lo voy a cumplir siempre y cuando tú quieras- ya no pude mirarla a los ojos y miré hacia abajo, ella tomó mi cara con sus manos y se hincó conmigo besando mi frente.  
-No tienes de qué preocuparte- me dijo, besó todo mi rostro, provocándome cosquillas, después me dio un beso en la comisura del labio… error, ella ya sabe lo que pasa después de eso, la tomé de la cintura y la levantó del piso, ella enredó sus piernas en mi torso, y la besé, con urgencia, con deseo, con ira, con enojo, pero no con ella, simplemente dejaba salir mis sentimientos porque con ella todo se esfumaba, la recosté delicadamente en la cama y seguí besando sus pequeños y delicados labios, mis manos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a buscar camino por debajo de su blusa, a lo que ella correspondió quitándome mi chaqueta, nos detuvimos un momento y nos miramos a los ojos.  
–Aquí no- me dijo desconcertándome -No, aquí en la cama no, recuerda que dijo Aro que si la volvíamos a romper no compraría otra, y la habitación es muy grande para tener ese hueco- dijo haciendo un puchero.  
-Está bien, permítame señorita- ella rio fuertemente, me acerqué al guardarropa y tomé una cobija que extendí en el suelo como si fuera una alfombra.  
-Ven- le dije, y cayó a mis brazos.

* * *

**¿Un comentario nada? jaja **


End file.
